Androgens play important roles in post-natal development that are most pronounced at adrenarche and pubarche. Androgen production promotes the musculoskeletal anabolism associated with the pubertal growth in both males and females. At puberty, ovarian and testicular androgens are responsible for pubertal hair, acne, and enhancement of libido. In males, exposure to 100-fold increased levels of endogenous androgens results in the gender dimorphism in bone mass, muscle mass (positive nitrogen balance), and upper body strength, and are required for normal sexual development (genitalia, spermatogenesis, prostate and seminal vesicle maturation). Delay in puberty decreases the peak bone mass achieved during adulthood. (Bhasin, S., et al., Eds. Pharmacology, Biology, and Clinical Applications of Androgens: Current Status and Future Prospects. Wiley-Liss, Inc.:New York, 1996). In women, natural menopause causes virtually complete loss of ovarian estrogen production and gradually reduces ovarian production of androgen by approximately 50%. The physiological consequences of reduced androgen production after menopause are evident in decreased energy and libido, and contribute significantly in many women to vasomotor symptoms. Decreased androgen output is also thought to contributexe2x80x94along with declining pituitary growth hormone (GH) secretion and insulin derived growth factor 1 (IGF1) actionxe2x80x94to age-dependent sarcopenia, negative nitrogen balance and loss of bone mass. (Vestergaard, et al., Effect of sex hormone replacement on the insulin-like growth factor system and bone mineral: a cross-sectional and longitudinal study in 595 perimenopausal women participating in the Danish Osteoporosis Prevention Study, J Clin Endocrinol Metab. 84:2286-90, 1999; and Bhasin, et al., Eds. Pharmacology, Biology, and Clinical Applications of Androgens: Current Status and Future Prospects, Wiley-Liss, Inc.:New York. 1996). Postmenopausal osteoporosis results mainly from estrogen deficiency. However, many women who received estrogen replacement therapy still lose bone with age and develop agexe2x80x94related osteoporotic fractures (albeit at a lower rate than those taking estrogens), indicating that both estrogens and androgens play important roles for bone health in both women and men. The simultaneous decreases in bone mass, muscle mass and muscle strength increase the risk of falls and especially of hip fractures in both men and women  greater than 65 years of age. In fact, one-third of all hip fractures occur in men.
The androgen receptor (AR) belongs to the nuclear receptor superfamily and controls transcription in a ligand dependent manner (Brinkman, et al., Mechanisms of androgen receptor activation and function, J. Ster. Biochem. Mol. Biol. 69, 307-313, 1999). Upon androgen binding, AR binds directly to specific DNA sequences present in the promoter region of androgen responsive genes, termed androgen response elements (AREs), to stimulate transcription. Using ARE-dependent transcription as a criterion, agents that bind to AR and stimulate ARE-dependent transcription can be classified as agonists, and those that bind to AR and suppress ARE-dependent transcription are classified as antagonists. A number of natural or synthetic androgen agonists have been used for treatment of musculoskeletal or hematopoietic disorders and for hormone replacement therapy. In addition, AR antagonists, such as flutamide or bicalutamide, are used for treatment of prostate cancer. However, clinical use of these androgen agonists or antagonists have been limited because of undesirable effects, such as hirsutism and prostate enlargement for agonists, and bone loss, fracture, gynecomastia and sarcopenia for antagonists. It would be useful to have available androgens with tissue selective agonistic activity, which increase bone formation and muscle mass but do not induce the virilization.
Osteoporosis is characterized by bone loss, resulting from an imbalance between bone resorption (destruction) and bone formation, which starts in the fourth decade continues throughout life at the rate of about 1-4% per year (Eastell, Treatment of postmenopausal osteoporosis, New Eng. J. Med. 338: 736, 1998). In the United States, there are currently about 20 million people with detectable fractures of the vertebrae due to osteoporosis. In addition, there are about 250,000 hip fractures per year due to osteoporosis, associated with a 12%-20% mortality rate within the first two years, while 30% of patients require nursing home care after the fracture and many never become fully ambulatory again. In postmenopausal women, estrogen deficiency leads to increased bone resorption resulting in bone loss in the vertebrae of around 5% per year, immediately following menopause. Thus, first line treatment/prevention of this condition is inhibition of bone resorption by bisphosphonates, estrogens, selective estrogen receptor modulators (SERMs) and calcitonin. However, inhibitors of bone resorption are not sufficient to restore bone mass for patients who have already lost a significant amount of bone. The increase in spinal BMD attained by bisphosphonate treatment can reach 11% after 7 years of treatment with alendronate. In addition, as the rate of bone turnover differs from site to site; higher in the trabecular bone of the vertebrae than in the cortex of the long bones, the bone resorption inhibitors are less effective in increasing hip BMD and preventing hip fracture. Therefore, osteoanabolic agents, which increase cortical/periosteal bone formation and bone mass of long bones, would address an unmet need in the treatment of osteoporosis especially for patients with high risk of hip fractures. The osteoanabolic agents also complement the bone resorption inhibitors that target the trabecular envelope, leading to a biomechanically favorable bone structure. (Schmidt, et al., Anabolic steroid: Steroid effects on bone in women, 1996, In: J. P. Bilezikian, et al., Ed. Principles of Bone Biology. San Diego: Academic Press.)
A number of studies provide the proof of principle that androgens are osteoanabolic in women and men. Anabolic steroids, such as nandrolone decanoate or stanozolol, have been shown to increase bone mass in postmenopausal women. Beneficial effects of androgens on bone in post-menopausal osteoporosis are well-documented in recent studies using combined testosterone and estrogen administration (Hofbauer, et al., Androgen effects on bone metabolism: recent progress and controversies, Eur. J. Endocrinol. 140, 271-286, 1999). Combined treatment increased significantly the rate and extent of the rise in BMD (lumbar and hip), relative to treatment with estrogen alone. Additionally, estrogenxe2x80x94progestin combinations that incorporate an androgenic progestin (norethindrone) rather than medroxyprogesterone acetate yielded greater improvements in hip BMD. These results have recently been confirmed in a larger (N=311) 2 year, double blind comparison study in which oral conjugated estrogen (CEE) and methyltestosterone combinations were demonstrated to be effective in promoting accrual of bone mass in the spine and hip, while conjugated estrogen therapy alone prevented bone loss (A two-year, double-blind comparison of estrogen-androgen and conjugated estrogens in surgically menopausal women: Effects on bone mineral density, symptoms and lipid profiles. J Reprod Med. 44(12):1012-20, 1999). Despite the beneficial effects of androgens in postmenopausal women, the use of androgens has been limited because of the undesirable virilizing and metabolic action of androgens. The data from Watts and colleagues demonstrate that hot flushes decrease in women treated with CEE+ methyltestosterone; however, 30% of these women suffered from significant increases in acne and facial hair, a complication of all current androgen pharmacotherapies (Watts, et al., Comparison of oral estrogens and estrogens plus androgen on bone mineral density, menopausal symptoms, and lipid-lipoprotein profiles in surgical menopause, Obstet. Gynecol. 85, 529-537, 1995). Moreover, the addition of methyltestosterone to CEE markedly decreased HDL levels, as seen in other studies. Thus, the current virilizing and metabolic side effect profile of androgen therapies provide a strong rationale for developing tissue selective androgen agonists for bone.
It is well established that androgens play an important role in bone metabolism in men, which parallels the role of estrogens in women. (Anderson, et al., Androgen supplementation in eugonadal men with osteoporosisxe2x80x94effects of 6 months of treatment on bone mineral density and cardiovascular risk factors, Bone 18: 171-177, 1996). Even in eugonadal men with established osteoporosis, the therapeutic response to testosterone treatment provides additional evidence that androgens exert important osteoanabolic effects. Mean lumbar BMD increased from 0.799 gm/cm2 to 0.839 g/cm2, in 5 to 6 months in response to 250 mg of testosterone ester IM q fortnight (p=0.001). A common scenario for androgen deficiency occurs in men with stage D prostate cancer (metastatic) who undergo androgen deprivation therapy (ADT). Endocrine orchiectomy is achieved by long acting GnRH agonists, while androgen receptor blockade is implemented with flutamide or bicalutamide (AR antagonists). In response to hormonal deprivation, these men suffer from hot flushes, significant bone loss, weakness, and fatigue. In a recent pilot study of men with stage D prostate cancer, osteopenia (50% vs. 38%) and osteoporosis (38% vs. 25%) were more common in men who had undergone ADT for  greater than 1 yr than the patients who did not undergo ADT (Wei, et al. Androgen deprivation therapy for prostate cancer results in significant loss of bone density, Urology 54: 607-11, 1999). Lumbar spine BMD was significantly lower in men who had undergone ADT (P=0.008). Thus, in addition to the use of tissue selective AR agonists for osteoporosis, tissue selective AR antagonists in the prostate that lack antagonistic action in bone and muscle may be a useful treatment for prostate cancer, either alone or as an adjunct to traditional ADT such as GnRH agonist/antagonist. (See also Stoche, et al., J Clin. Endocrin. Metab. 86:2787-91, 2001).
Additionally, it has been reported that patients with pancreatic cancer treated with the antiandrogen flutamide have been found to have increased survival time. (Greenway, B. A., Drugs and Aging, 17(3), 161, 2000). The tissue selective androgen receptor modulators of the present invention may be employed for treatment of pancreatic cancer, either alone or as an adjunct to treatment with an antiandrogen.
The possibility of tissue selective AR agonism was suggested by androgen insensitivity syndrome (AIS), which results from mutations in AR gene located at X chromosome. (Quigley, et al., Androgen receptor defects: Historical, clinical, and molecular perspectives. Endocrine Reviews. 16:546-546, 1995). These mutations cause different degrees of androgen insensitivity. While complete lack of androgen responsiveness develops as a female phenotype with female-type bones, subtle mutations (one amino acid substitution) of AR may lead to partial AIS with different degrees of abnormality in male sexual development often with male-type skeleton. A similar aberration in male sex organ development is also found in individuals with mutations in 5xcex1-reductase type 2 gene, that converts testosterone to 5xcex1-dihydro-testosterone (5xcex1-DHT) (Mendonca, et al., Male pseudohermaphroditism due to steroid 5 alpha-reductase 2 deficiency: Diagnosis, psychological evaluation, and management, Medicine (Baltimore), 75:64-76 (1996)). These patients exhibit partial development of male organs with normal male skeleton, indicating that testosterone cannot substitute for 5xcex1-DHT as an activator of AR in genital development. This ligand specificity for certain tissues raises the possibility that androgenic compounds with AR agonistic activity could have specificity for certain tissues, such as bone, while lacking activity in other tissues, such as those responsible for virilization.
Recent advances in the steroid hormone receptor field uncovered the complex nature of transcription controlled by AR and other nuclear receptors (Brinkman, et al., Mechanisms of androgen receptor activation and function, J. Ster. Biochem. Mol. Biol. 69:307-313 1999). Upon binding to ARE as a homo-dimer, agonist-bound AR stimulates transcription by recruiting a large enzymatic co-activator complex that includes GRIP1/TIF2, CBP/p300 and other coactivators. Transcriptional activities of AR have been functionally mapped to both the N-terminal domain (NTD) and C-terminal ligand binding domain (LBD), also termed activation function AF1 and AF2, respectively. A feature of AR is the ligand mediated interaction of AR NTD with LBD (Nxe2x80x94C interaction) which is essential for most ligand induced transcriptional activation. In addition, agonist-bound AR can also suppress transcription via proteinxe2x80x94protein interaction with transcription factor complexes such as AP1, NFxcexaB and Ets family. Both AR agonist-induced transcriptional activation and repression are context (cell type and promoter) dependent and are reversed by AR antagonists, providing the possibility for ligand-dependent, context specific agonism/antagonism. Androgenic ligands, thus, may lead to tissue selective AR agonism or partial AR agonism/antagonism, and have been named selective AR modulators (SARMs).
What is needed in the art are compounds that can produce the same positive responses as androgen replacement therapy without the undesired side effects. Also needed are androgenic compounds that exert selective effects on different tissues of the body. In this invention, we developed a method to identify SARMs using a series of in vitro cell-assays that profiles ligand mediated activation of AR, such as (i) Nxe2x80x94C interaction, (ii) transcriptional repression, (iii) transcriptional activation dependent on AF1 or AF2 or native form of AR. SARM compounds in this invention, identified with the methods listed above, exhibit tissue selective AR agonism in vivo, i.e. agonism in bone (stimulation of bone formation in rodent model of osteoporosis) and antagonism in prostate (minimal effects on prostate growth in castrated rodents and antagonism of prostate growth induced by AR agonists). Such compounds are ideal for treatment of osteoporosis in women and men as a monotherapy or in combination with inhibitors of bone resorption, such as bisphosphonates, estrogens, SERMs, cathepsin K inhibitors, xcex1Vxcex23 antagonists, calcitonin, proton pump inhibitors. SARM compounds may also be employed for treatment of prostate disease, such as prostate cancer and benign prostate hyperplasia (BPH). Moreover, compounds in this invention exhibit minimal effects on skin (acne and facial hair growth) and can be used for treatment of hirsutism. Additionally, compounds in this invention can exhibit muscle growth and can be used for treatment of sarcopenia and frailty. Moreover, compounds in this invention can exhibit androgen agonism in the central nervous system and can be used to treat vasomotor symptoms (hot flush) and can increase energy and libido, particularly in post-menopausal women. The compounds of the present invention may be used in the treatment of prostate cancer, either alone or as an adjunct to traditional GnRH agonist/antagonist therapy for their ability to restore bone, or as a replacement for antiandrogen therapy because of the ability to antagonize androgen in the prostate, and minimize bone depletion in the skeletal system. Further, the compounds of the present invention may be used for their ability to restore bone in the treatment of pancreatic cancer as an adjunct to treatment with antiandrogen, or as solo agents for their antiandrogenic properties, offering the advantage over traditional antiandrogens of being bone-sparing. Additionally, compounds in this invention can increase the number of blood cells, such as red blood cells and platelets and can be used for treatment of hematopoietic disorders such as aplastic anemia. Finally, compounds in this invention have minimal effects on lipid metabolism, thus considering their tissue selective androgen agonism listed above, the compounds in this invention are ideal for hormone replacement therapy in hypogonadic (androgen deficient) men.
Substituted 4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-en-3-one-17xcex2-carboxamides are disclosed as inhibitors of the enzyme 5xcex1-reductase and useful for treating hyperandrogenic conditions in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,377,584; 4,760,071; 5,116,983; 5,693,809; 5,696,266; 5,872,126; 5,547,957; 5,693,810; 6,001,844; 6,121,449; 6,147,213; 5,302,621; as well as WO 92/16213; WO 92/16233; WO 92/18132; WO 94/14452; WO 94/15602; WO 94/11385; WO 95/10284; WO 95/07926; WO 94/03474; WO 95/07926; WO 97/10217; WO 97/11702; WO 00/18402; WO 99/35161; EP 0 538 192; EP 0 298 652; EP 0 004 949; EP 0 428 366; EP 0 367 502; EP 0 655 459; and EP 0 484 094. Rasmusson, et al. xe2x80x9cAzasteroids as Inhibitors of Rat Prostatic 5xcex1-Reductasexe2x80x9d, J. Med. Chem. 27: 1690 (1984); Rasmusson, et al., xe2x80x9cAzasteroids: Structure-Activity Relationships for Inhibition of 5xcex1-Reductase and of Androgen Receptor Bindingxe2x80x9d J. Med. Chem. 29(11): 2298 (1986); Bakshi, et al. xe2x80x9c4-aza-3-oxo-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-N-aryl-carboxamides as Dual Inhibitors of Human Type 1 and Type 2 Steroid 5xcex1-Reductases. Dramatic Effect of N-Aryl Substituents on Type 1 and Type 2 5xcex1-Reductase Inhibitory Potencyxe2x80x9d J. Med. Chem. 38(17): 3189 (1995) also disclose substituted 4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-en-3-one-17xcex2-carboxamides. Substituted 4-aza-5xcex1-androstan-3-one-17xcex2-carboxamides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,802.
Tolman, et al., xe2x80x9c4-Methyl-3-oxo-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-N-aryl-carboxamides: An Approach to Combined Androgen Blockade 5xcex1-Reductase Inhibition with Androgen Receptor Binding In Vitroxe2x80x9d, J. Steroid Biochem. Molec. Biol. 60(5-6): 303 (1997), discloses that 4-N-methyl substitution and unsaturation of the A ring at the 1-2 position of 4-aza-5xcex1-androstan-3-one 17xcex2-carboxamide 5xcex1-reductase type 2 inhibitors increased androgen receptor affinity and that N-aryl substitution at the 17-carboxamide increased affinity for the type 1 isozyme of 5xcex1-reductase. Tolman, et al., posit that these compounds will have utility in the treatment of prostatic carcinoma and will provide complete androgen blockade. The following compounds are disclosed, together with their IC50s for the type 1 and type 2 5xcex1-reductase enzyme and for the human androgen receptor. 
wherein R is H, 2-methyl, 2-methoxy, 2-chloro, 4-chloro, 2-fluoro, 2-trifluoromethyl, and 2,5-bis-trifluromethyl.
PCT publications WO 98/25623 and WO 98/25622 are directed to the use of the 5xcex1-reductase inhibitors finasteride and 17-alkyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstan-3-ones, respectively, as anti-resorptive agents useful in the prevention and treatment of bone loss, as well as prevention and treatment of osteoporosis and osteopenia and other diseases where inhibiting bone loss may be beneficial, including: Paget""s disease, malignant hypercalcemia, periodontal disease, joint loosening and metastatic bone disease, as well as reducing the risk of fractures, both vertebral and nonvertebral. In the treatment of osteoporosis, the activity of bone resorption inhibitors is distinct from the activity of tissue selective androgen receptor modulators (SARMs). Rather than inhibiting bone resorption, the SARMs of the present invention stimulate bone formation, acting preferentially on cortical bone, which is responsible for a significant part of bone strength. Bone resorption inhibitors, in contrast, act preferentially on trabecular bone.
Compounds of structural formula (I) as herein defined are disclosed as useful in a method for modulating the androgen receptor in a tissue selective manner in a patient in need of such modulation, as well as in a method of agonizing the androgen receptor in a patient, and in particular the method wherein the androgen receptor is agonized in bone and/or muscle tissue and antagonized in the prostate of a male patient or in the uterus of a female patient. These compounds are useful in the treatment of conditions caused by androgen deficiency or which can be ameliorated by androgen administration, including: osteoporosis, periodontal disease, bone fracture, bone damage following bone reconstructive surgery, sarcopenia, frailty, aging skin, male hypogonadism, post-menopausal symptoms in women, atherosclerosis, hypercholesterolemia, hyperlipidemia, aplastic anemia and other hematopoietic disorders, pancreatic cancer, renal cancer, arthritis and joint repair, alone or in combination with other active agents. In particular, the comopunds of the present invention are useful in treating glucocorticoid-induced osteoporosis. In addition, these compounds are useful as pharmaceutical composition ingredients alone and in combination with other active agents.
The present invention relates to compounds useful as tissue selective androgen receptor modulators (SARMs).
Compounds of the present invention, which may be prepared in accordance with the methods described herein, have been found to be tissue selective modulators of the androgen receptor (SARMs). In one aspect, compounds of the present invention may be useful to agonize the androgen receptor in a patient, and in particular to agonize the androgen receptor in bone and/or muscle tissue and antagonize the androgen receptor in the prostate of a male patient or in the uterus of a female patient and agonize the androgen receptor in bone and/or muscle tissue. In another aspect of the present invention, compounds of structural formula I may be useful to agonize the androgen receptor in bone and/or muscle tissue and antagonize the androgen receptor in the prostate of a male patient or in the uterus or skin of a female patient. The agonism in bone can be assayed through stimulation of bone formation in the rodent model of osteoporosis, and the antagonism in the prostate can be assayed through observation of minimal effects on prostate growth in castrated rodents and antagonism of prostate growth induced by AR agonists, as detailed in the Examples.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method to identify SARMs using a series of in vitro cell-based assays. In the first of these series of assays (which may in practice be performed in any order), agonists of the androgen receptor (AR) are characterized by measuring Rhesus AR-dependent suppression of the human MMP-1 promoter in HEP G-2 cells transiently transfected with MMP1/luciferase promoter and the Rhesus AR (RhAR). (Schneikert, et al., Androgen receptor-Ets protein interaction is a novel mechanism for steroid hormone-mediated down-modulation of matrix metalloproteinase expression, J Biol Chem. Sep 27:271(39):23907-13, 1996. In this instance, the Rhesus AR mediates ligand-dependent promoter suppression of the MMP1 promoter via proteinxe2x80x94protein interactions with uncharacterized factors bound to the Ets cognate. SARMs display agonist activity in this assay by repressing transcription. A compound""s in vivo viralizing potential, mediated through the AR, is reflected in vitro by its ability to stably assemble an AR N-terminal/C-terminal interaction. (He, et al., Activation function in the human androgen receptor ligand binding domain mediates interdomain communication with the NH(2)-terminal domain. J Biol Chem. 274: 37219 1999). Two transcription assays have been developed to screen for compounds with reduced potential to induce virilizing effects in vivo. In the first transcription assay, the in vivo virilizing potential mediated by activated androgen receptors is reflected in the capacity of rhAR ligands to induce the N-terminal/C-terminal interaction in a mammalian 2-hybrid assay in CV-1 monkey kidney cells. SARMs display weak or no agonist activity in this assay. In the second transcription assay, the same test compound is assayed in the same format in the presence of a full virilizing androgen agonist and the capacity of the compound to antagonize the stimulation induced by the full androgen agonist is quantified. SARMs of the present invention display antagonist activity in in this assay.
In a further aspect of the present invention are compounds of structural formula I that antagonize the androgen receptor in the prostate of a male patient or in the uterus of a female patient, but not in hair-growing skin or vocal cords, and agonize the androgen receptor in bone and/or muscle tissue, but not in organs which control blood lipid levels (e.g. liver). These compounds are useful in the treatment of conditions caused by androgen deficiency or which can be ameliorated by androgen administration, including: osteoporosis, periodontal disease, bone fracture, bone damage following bone reconstructive surgery, sarcopenia, frailty, aging skin, male hypogonadism, post-menopausal symptoms in women, atherosclerosis, hypercholesterolemia, hyperlipidemia, aplastic anemia and other hematopoietic disorders, arthritis and joint repair, alone or in combination with other active agents. In addition, these compounds are useful as pharmaceutical composition ingredients alone and in combination with other active agents.
The compounds of the present invention may be used to treat conditions which are caused by androgen deficiency or which can be ameliorated by androgen administration, including, but not limited to: osteoporosis, periodontal disease, bone fracture, bone damage following bone reconstructive surgery, sarcopenia, frailty, aging skin, male hypogonadism, post-menopausal symptoms in women, atherosclerosis, hypercholesterolemia, hyperlipidemia, aplastic anemia and other hematopoietic disorders, arthritis and joint repair, alone or in combination with other active agents. Treatment is effected by administration of a therapeutically effective amount of the compound of structural formula I to the patient in need of such treatment.
The compounds of structural formula I may also be employed as adjuncts to traditional androgen depletion therapy in the treatment of prostate cancer to restore bone, minimize bone loss, and maintain bone mineral density. In this manner, they may be employed together with traditional androgen deprivation therapy, including GnRH agonists/antagonists such as leuprolide. It is also possible that the compounds of structural formula I may be used in combination with antiandrogens such as flutamide, hydroxy-flutamide (the active form of flutamide), and Casodex(trademark) (the trademark for ICI 176,334 from Imperial Chemical Industries PLC, presently Astra-Zeneca) in the treatment of prostate cancer.
Further, the compounds of the present invention may also be employed in the treatment of pancreatic cancer, either for their androgen antagonist properties or as an adjunct to an antiandrogen such as flutamide, hydroxy-flutamide (the active form of flutamide), and Casodex(trademark) (the trademark for ICI 176,334).
Compounds of structural formula I have minimal negative effects on lipid metabolism, thus considering their tissue selective androgen agonism listed above, the compounds in this invention are ideal for hormone replacement therapy in hypogonadic (androgen deficient) men.
Additionally, compounds in this invention can increase the number of blood cells, such as red blood cells and platelets and can be used for treatment of hematopoietic disorders such as aplastic anemia.
Compounds of the present invention are described by the following chemical formula I: 
wherein:
xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d are independently selected from a single bond and a double bond;
R1 is selected from:
(1) C1-3 alkyl,
(2) C2-3 alkenyl,
(3) C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(4) C1-3 alkyl wherein one or more of the hydrogen atoms has been replaced with a fluorine atom,
(5) aryl, and
(6) aryl-C1-3 alkyl;
R2 is selected from:
(1) aryl, either unsubstituted or substituted,
(2) C1-8 alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted,
(3) perfluoroC1-8 alkyl,
(4) C2-8 alkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted,
(5) C3-8 cycloalkyl, either unsubstituted or substituted, and
(6) cycloheteroalkyl, unsubstituted or substituted;
R3 is selected from H and C1-8 alkyl, or R2 and R3, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5- to 7-membered heterocyclic ring, optionally containing one or two additional heteroatoms selected from N, S, and O, optionally having one or more degrees of unsaturation, optionally fused to a 6-membered heteroaromatic or aromatic ring, either unsubstituted or substituted;
R4 and R5 are each independently selected from
(1) hydrogen,
(2) halogen,
(3) aryl,
(4) C1-8 alkyl,
(5) C3-8 cycloalkyl,
(6) C3-8 cycloheteroalkyl,
(7) aryl C1-6alkyl,
(8) amino C0-6alkyl,
(9) C1-6 alkylamino C0-6alkyl,
(10) (C1-6 alkyl)2amino C0-6alkyl,
(11) aryl C0-6 alkylamino C0-6alkyl,
(12) (aryl C0-6 alkyl)2amino C0-6alkyl,
(13) C1-6 alkylthio,
(14) aryl C0-6alkylthio,
(15) C1-6 alkylsulfinyl,
(16) aryl C0-6alkylsulfinyl,
(17) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl,
(18) aryl C0-6alkylsulfonyl,
(19) C1-6 alkoxy C0-6alkyl,
(20) aryl C0-6 alkoxy C0-6alkyl,
(21) hydroxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(22) C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(23) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(24) hydroxycarbonyl C1-6 alkyloxy,
(25) hydroxy C0-6alkyl,
(26) cyano,
(27) nitro,
(28) perfluoroC1-4alkyl,
(29) perfluoroC1-4alkoxy,
(30) C0-6 alkylcarbonyl,
(31) C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy,
(32) aryl C0-6alkylcarbonyloxy,
(33) C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(34) aryl C0-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(35) C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino,
(36) aryl C1-6alkylsulfonylamino,
(37) C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(38) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(39) C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(40) aryl C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(41) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(42) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(43) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy,
(44) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy, and
(45) spiro-C3-8cycloalkyl;
or, R4 and R5 together form an oxo group or xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R6 or a spiro C3-7 cycloalkyl ring, unsubstituted or substituted with R6;
R6 is selected from:
(1) hydrogen, and
(2) C1-4 alkyl;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In one embodiment of the present invention, xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is a single bond. In one class of this embodiment, xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is a single bond, and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is a double bond. In another class of this embodiment, xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is a single bond, and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is a single bond.
In another embodiment of the present invention, xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is a double bond. In one class of this embodiment, xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is a double bond, and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is a double bond. In another class of this embodiment, xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d is a double bond, and xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is a single bond.
In one embodiment of the present invention, R1 is selected from:
(1) C1-3 alkyl,
(2) C2-3 alkenyl,
(3) C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(4) trifluoromethyl,
(5) aryl, and
(6) aryl-C1-3 alkyl.
In another embodiment of the present invention R1 is selected from:
(1) C1-3 alkyl,
(2) C2-3 alkenyl,
(3) C3-6 cycloalkyl, and
(4) trifluoromethyl.
In still another embodiment of the present invention R1 is selected from:
(1) C1-2 alkyl,
(2) C3-6 cycloalkyl, and
(3) trifluoromethyl.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention R1 is selected from:
(1) methyl,
(2) cyclopropyl, and
(3) trifluoromethyl.
In one class of this embodiment, R1 is selected from methyl and cyclopropyl. In a subclass of this embodiment R1 is methyl.
In one embodiment of the present invention, R2 is aryl, either unsubstituted or substituted with one to three substituents selected from:
(a) halogen,
(b) aryl,
(c) C1-8 alkyl,
(d) C3-8 cycloalkyl,
(e) C3-8 cycloheteroalkyl,
(f) aryl C1-6alkyl,
(g) amino C0-6alkyl,
(h) C1-6 alkylamino C0-6alkyl,
(i) (C1-6 alkyl)2amino C0-6alkyl,
(j) aryl C0-6 amino C0-6alkyl,
(k) (aryl C0-6 alkyl)2amino C0-6alkyl,
(l) C1-6 alkylthio,
(m) aryl C0-6alkylthio,
(n) C1-6 alkylsulfinyl,
(o) aryl C0-6alkylsulfinyl,
(p) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl,
(q) aryl C0-6alkylsulfonyl,
(r) C1-6 alkoxy C0-6alkyl,
(s) aryl C0-6 alkoxy C0-6alkyl,
(t) hydroxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(u) C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(v) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(w) hydroxycarbonyl C1-6 alkyloxy,
(x) hydroxy C0-6alkyl,
(y) cyano,
(z) nitro,
(aa) perfluoroC1 4alkyl,
(bb) perfluoroC1-4alkyloxy,
(cc) oxo,
(dd) C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy,
(ee) aryl C0-6alkylcarbonyloxy,
(ff) C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(gg) aryl C0-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(hh) C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino,
(ii) aryl C0-6alkylsulfonylamino,
(jj) C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(kk) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(ll) C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(mm) aryl C0-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(nn) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(oo) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(pp) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy,
(qq) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy,
(rr) C0-6alkylcarbonyl C0-6alkyl, and
(ss) aryl C0-6 alkylcarbonyl C0-6 alkyl;
In a class of this embodiment of the present invention, R2 is aryl, substituted with one to three substituents selected from:
(a) halogen,
(b) aryl,
(c) C1-6 alkyl,
(d) C3-8 cycloheteroalkyl,
(e) benzyl,
(f) amino,
(g) C1-6 alkylamino,
(h) C1-6 alkylthio,
(i) C1-6 alkoxy,
(j) hydroxy,
(k) cyano,
(l) nitro,
(m) perfluoroC1-4alkyl,
(n) trifluoromethoxy,
(o) oxo,
(p) methylcarbonyloxy,
(q) methylcarbonylamino,
(r) methylsulfonylamino,
(s) methoxycarbonylamino,
(t) methylaminocarbonylamino,
(u) dimethylaminocarbonylamino, and
(v) dimethylaminocarbonyloxy.
In a subclass of this embodiment of the present invention, R2 is aryl, substituted by one to three substituents selected from:
(a) halogen,
(b) aryl,
(c) C1-6 alkyl,
(d) C1-6 alkoxy,
(e) hydroxy,
(f) cyano,
(g) perfluoroC1-4alkyl, and
(h) trifluoromethoxy,
In another subclass of this class of the present invention, R2 is aryl, substituted by one to three substituents selected from:
(a) fluoro,
(b) chloro,
(c) bromo,
(d) phenyl,
(e) methyl,
(f) ethyl,
(g) benzyl,
(h) amino,
(i) cyano,
(j) morpholinyl,
(k) nitro,
(l) methoxy,
(m) methylthio,
(n) hydroxy,
(o) trifluoromethyl,
(p) trifluoromethoxy,
(q) formyl,
(r) acetyl, and
(s) oxo.
In one embodiment of the present invention, R2 is selected from phenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, imidazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, indolyl, thienyl, furyl, dihydrobenzofuryl, benzo(1,3)dioxolanyl, benzo(1,4)dioxanyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, indanyl, isoquinolinyl, dihydroisoquinolinyl, tetrahydronaphthyridinyl, benzothienyl, imidazopyridinyl, tetrahydrobenzazepinyl, quinoxalinyl, imidazopyrimidinyl, cyclopentenopyridinyl, phthalazinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, oxindolyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazothiazolyl, dihydroimidazothiazolyl, tetrazolyl, triazolyl, pyridazinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazinyl, indazolyl, indazolinone, dihydrobenzofuranyl, phthalide, phthalimide, coumarin, chromone, tetrahydroisoquindine, naphthyridinyl, tetrahydronaphthyridinyl, isoindolinyl, triazanaphthalinyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, andquinolinyl. In one class of the present invention, R2 is selected from: phenyl, quinolinyl, pyridyl, pyrazolyl, benzamidazolyl, imidazolyl, furyl, napthyl, indanyl, thienyl, pyrazinyl, benzothienyl, 3,4-dihydro-1(1H)-isoquinolinyl, 1-8-tetrahydronaphthyridinyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyridinyl, 2-oxo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H -benzo[B]azepinyl, quinoxalinyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidinyl, 2-3-cyclopentenopyridinyl, 1-(2H)-phthalazinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, oxindolyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazo[2,1-b][1,3]thiazolyl, 2,3-dihydroimidazo[2,1-b][1,3]thiazolyl and indolyl. In a subclass of this class of the invention, R2 is selected from phenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl, thienyl, pyrazinyl, and quinolinyl. In another subclass, R2 is phenyl. In another class of this invention, R2 is a bicyclic system selected from: benzothienyl, 3,4-dihydro-1(1H)-isoquinolinyl, 1-8-tetrahydronaphthyridinyl, imidazo[1,2a]pyridine, 2-oxo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-benzo[B]azepinyl, quinoxalinyl, imidazo[1,2a]pyrimidinyl, 2,3-cyclopentenopyridinyl, 1(2H)-phthalazinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, oxindolyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazo[2,1-b][1,3]thiazolyl, 2,3-dihydroimidazo[2,1b][1,3]thiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, indazolyl, 3-indazolinone, dihydrobenzofuranyl, phthalide, phthalimide, coumarin, chromone, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquindine, 1,8-naphthyridinyl, 1,7-naphthyridinyl, 1,6-naphthyridinyl, 1,5-naphthyridinyl, 1,7-tetrahydronaphthyridinyl, 1,6-tetrahydronaphthyridinyl, isoindolinyl, 4,5-diazaindanyl, 1,4-diazaindanyl, 1,5-diazaindanyl, 1,6-diazaindanyl, 1,7-diazaindanyl, triazanaphthalinyl, pteridinyl, purinyl,
In another embodiment of the present invention, R2 is C1-8 alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted with one to three substituents independently selected from:
(a) halogen,
(b) aryl,
(c) C1-8 alkyl,
(d) C3-8 cycloalkyl,
(e) C3-8 cycloheteroalkyl,
(f) amino,
(g) C1-6 alkylamino,
(h) (C1-6 alkyl)2amino,
(i) aryl C0-6 alkylamino,
(j) (aryl C0-6 alkyl)2amino,
(k) C1-6 alkylthio,
(l) aryl C0-6alkylthio,
(m) C1-6 alkylsulfinyl,
(n) aryl C0-6alkylsulfinyl,
(o) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl,
(p) aryl C0-6alkylsulfonyl,
(q) C1-6 alkoxy,
(r) aryl C0-6 alkoxy,
(s) hydroxycarbonyl,
(t) C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl,
(u) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonyl,
(v) hydroxycarbonyl C1-6 alkyloxy,
(w) hydroxy,
(x) cyano,
(y) nitro,
(z) perfluoroC1-4alkyl,
(aa) perfluoroC1-4alkoxy,
(bb) oxo,
(cc) C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy,
(dd) aryl C0-6alkylcarbonyloxy,
(ee) C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(ff) aryl C0-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(gg) C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino,
(hh) aryl C0-6alkylsulfonylamino,
(ii) C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(jj) aryl C06 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(kk) C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(ll) aryl C0-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(mm) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(nn) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(oo) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy,
(pp) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy, and
(qq) spiro-C3-8cycloalkyl;
In a class of this embodiment of the present invention, R2 is C1-8 alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted with one to three substituents independently selected from:
(a) fluoro,
(b) chloro,
(c) aryl,
(d) C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(e) C3-6 cycloheteroalkyl,
(f) amino,
(g) C1-6 alkylamino,
(h) (C1-6 alkyl)2amino,
(i) aryl C0-6 alkylamino,
(j) (aryl C0-6 alkyl)2amino,
(k) C1-6 alkylthio,
(l) aryl C0-1alkylthio,
(m) C1-6 alkylsulfinyl,
(n) aryl C0-1alkylsulfinyl,
(o) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl,
(p) aryl C0-1alkylsulfonyl,
(q) C1-6 alkoxy,
(r) aryl C0-1 alkoxy,
(s) hydroxycarbonyl,
(t) C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl,
(u) aryl C0-1 alkoxycarbonyl,
(v) hydroxycarbonyl C1-6 alkyloxy,
(w) hydroxy,
(x) cyano,
(y) nitro,
(z) perfluoroC1-4alkyl,
(aa) trifluoromethoxy,
(bb) oxo,
(cc) C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy,
(dd) aryl C0-1alkylcarbonyloxy,
(ee) C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(ff) aryl C0-1 alkylcarbonylamino,
(gg) C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino,
(hh) aryl C0-1alkylsulfonylamino,
(ii) C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(jj) aryl C0-1alkoxycarbonylamino,
(kk) C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(ll) aryl C0-1alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(mm) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(nn) (aryl C0-1alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(oo) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy,
(pp) (aryl C0-1alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy, and
(qq) spiro-cyclopropyl.
In a subclass of this class of the present invention, R2 is C1-8 alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted with one to three substituents independently selected from:
(a) fluoro,
(b) aryl,
(c) C5-6 cycloheteroalkyl,
(d) amino,
(e) C1-6 alkylamino,
(f) (C1-6 alkyl)2amino,
(g) C1-4 alkoxy,
(h) hydroxy,
(i) trifluoromethoxy, and
(j) oxo.
In another subclass of this embodiment of the present invention, R2 is C1-8 alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted with one or two substituents independently selected from:
(a) fluoro,
(b) chloro,
(c) phenyl,
(d) thienyl,
(e) pyrazinyl,
(f) C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(g) C5-6 cycloheteroalkyl,
(h) amino,
(i) C1-4 alkylamino,
(j) (C1-4 alkyl)2amino,
(k) benzylamino,
(l) phenylamino,
(m) (aryl C0-1 alkyl)2amino,
(n) methylthio,
(o) methoxy,
(p) hydroxycarbonyl,
(q) C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl,
(r) phenyl C0-1 alkoxycarbonyl,
(s) hydroxy,
(t) trifluoromethyl,
(u) trifluoromethoxy,
(v) oxo, and
(w) methylcarbonyloxy.
In one embodiment of the present invention, R2 is selected from: methyl, isopropyl, ethyl, and butyl, either unsubstituted or substituted.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, R2 is perfluoroC1-8alkyl. In one class of this embodiment of the present invention R2 is perfluoroC1-3 alkyl. In a subclass of this embodiment of the present invention, R2 is trifluoromethyl.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, R2 is C2-8 alkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted with one to three substituents independently selected from:
(a) halogen,
(b) aryl,
(c) C1-8 alkyl,
(d) C3-8 cycloalkyl,
(e) C3-8 cycloheteroalkyl,
(f) amino,
(g) C1-6 alkylamino,
(h) (C1-6 alkyl)2amino, (i) aryl C0-6 alkylamino,
(j) (aryl C0-6 alkyl)2amino,
(k) C1-6 alkylthio,
(l) aryl C0-6alkylthio,
(m) C1-6 alkylsulfinyl,
(n) aryl C0-6alkylsulfinyl,
(o) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl,
(p) aryl C0-6alkylsulfonyl,
(q) C1-6 alkoxy,
(r) aryl C0-6 alkoxy,
(s) hydroxycarbonyl,
(t) C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl,
(u) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonyl,
(v) hydroxycarbonyl C1-6 alkyloxy,
(w) hydroxy,
(x) cyano,
(y) nitro,
(z) perfluoroC1-4alkyl,
(aa) perfluoroC1-4alkoxy,
(bb) oxo,
(cc) C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy,
(dd) aryl C0-6alkylcarbonyloxy,
(ee) C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(ff) aryl C0-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(gg) C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino,
(hh) aryl C0-6alkylsulfonylamino,
(ii) C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(jj) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(kk) C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(ll) aryl C0-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(mm) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(nn) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(oo) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy,
(pp) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy, and
(qq) spiro-C3-8cycloalkyl;
In one class of this embodiment of the present invention, R2 is C2-8 alkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted with one to two substituents independently selected from:
(a) fluoro,
(b) chloro,
(c) aryl,
(d) C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(e) C5-6 cycloheteroalkyl,
(f) amino,
(g) C1-6 alkylamino,
(h) (C1-6 alkyl)2amino,
(i) aryl C0-6 alkylamino,
(j) (aryl C0-6 alkyl)2amino,
(k) C1-6 alkylthio,
(l) aryl C0-1alkylthio,
(m) C1-6 alkylsulfinyl,
(n) aryl C0-1alkylsulfinyl,
(o) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl,
(p) aryl C0-1alkylsulfonyl,
(q) C1-6 alkoxy,
(r) aryl C0-1 alkoxy,
(s) hydroxycarbonyl,
(t) C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl,
(u) aryl C0-1 alkoxycarbonyl,
(v) hydroxycarbonyl C1-6 alkyloxy,
(w) hydroxy,
(x) cyano,
(y) nitro,
(z) perfluoroC1-4alkyl,
(aa) trifluoromethoxy,
(bb) oxo,
(cc) C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy,
(dd) aryl C0-1alkylcarbonyloxy,
(ee) C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(ff) aryl C0-1 alkylcarbonylamino,
(gg) C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino,
(hh) aryl C0-1alkylsulfonylamino,
(ii) C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(jj) aryl C0-1 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(kk) C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(ll) aryl C0-1alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(mm) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(nn) (aryl C0-1alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(oo) (C1-4alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy, and
(pp) (aryl C0-1 alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy.
In one subclass of this class of this embodiment of the present invention, R2 is C2-8 alkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted with one to two substituents independently selected from:
(a) fluoro,
(b) chloro,
(c) phenyl,
(d) cyclohexyl,
(e) cyclopropyl,
(f) C5-6 cycloheteroalkyl,
(g) amino,
(h) methylamino,
(i) dimethylamino,
(j) benzylamino,
(k) phenylamino,
(l) methylthio,
(m) methoxy,
(n) hydroxycarbonyl,
(o) methoxycarbonyl,
(p) hydroxy,
(q) trifluoromethyl,
(r) trifluoromethoxy,
(s) oxo, and
(t) methylcarbonyloxy.
In yet still another embodiment of the present invention, R2 is C3-8 cycloalkyl, either unsubstituted or substituted with one to three substituents selected from:
(a) halogen,
(b) aryl,
(c) C1-8 alkyl,
(d) C3-8 cycloalkyl,
(e) C3-8 cycloheteroalkyl,
(f) aryl C1-6alkyl,
(g) amino C0-6alkyl,
(h) C1-6 alkylamino C0-6alkyl,
(i) (C1-6 alkyl)2amino C0-6alkyl,
(j) aryl C0-6 alkylamino C0-6alkyl,
(k) (aryl C0-6 alkyl)2amino C0-6alkyl,
(l) C1-6 alkylthio,
(m) aryl C0-6alkylthio,
(n) C1-6 alkylsulfinyl,
(o) aryl C0-6alkylsulfinyl,
(p) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl,
(q) aryl C0-6alkylsulfonyl,
(r) C1-6 alkoxy C0-6alkyl,
(s) aryl C0-6 alkoxy C1-6alkyl,
(t) hydroxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(u) C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(v) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(w) hydroxycarbonyl C1-6 alkyloxy,
(x) hydroxy C0-6alkyl,
(y) cyano,
(z) nitro,
(aa) perfluoroC1-4alkyl,
(bb) perfluoroC1-4alkoxy,
(cc) oxo,
(dd) C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy,
(ee) aryl C0-6alkylcarbonyloxy,
(ff) C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(gg) aryl C0-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(hh) C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino,
(ii) aryl C0-6alkylsulfonylamino,
(jj) C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(kk) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(ll) C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(mm) aryl C0-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(nn) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(oo) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(pp) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy,
(qq) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy,
(rr) C0-6alkylcarbonyl C0-6alkyl, and
(ss) spiro-C3-8cycloalkyl.
In a class of this embodiment of the present invention, R2 is C3-8 cycloalkyl, either unsubstituted or substituted with one to three substituents selected from:
(a) halogen,
(b) aryl,
(c) C1-6 alkyl,
(d) C3-8 cycloheteroalkyl,
(e) benzyl,
(f) amino,
(g) C1-6 alkylamino,
(h) C1-6 alkylthio,
(i) C1-6 alkoxy,
(j) hydroxy,
(k) cyano,
(l) nitro,
(m) perfluoroC1-4alkyl,
(n) trifluoromethoxy,
(o) oxo,
(p) methylcarbonyloxy,
(q) methylcarbonylamino,
(r) methylsulfonylamino,
(s) methoxycarbonylamino,
(t) methylaminocarbonylamino,
(u) dimethylaminocarbonylamino,
(v) dimethylaminocarbonyloxy, and
(w) spiro C3-8 cycloalkyl.
In a subclass of this class of the present invention, R2 is C3-8 cycloalkyl, either unsubstituted or substituted with one to three substituents selected from:
(a) fluoro,
(b) aryl,
(c) C1-4 alkyl,
(d) trifluoromethyl,
(e) C1-3 alkoxy,
(f) hydroxy,
(g) oxo, and
(h) spiro C3-8 cycloalkyl.
In another subclass of this class of the present invention, R2 is C3-8 cycloalkyl, either unsubstituted or substituted with one to two substituents selected from:
(a) fluoro,
(b) chloro,
(c) phenyl,
(d) C1-4 alkyl,
(e) cyclopropyl,
(f) cyclohexyl,
(g) benzyl,
(h) amino,
(i) C1-3 alkylamino,
(j) C1-3 alkoxy,
(k) hydroxy,
(ll) trifluoromethyl,
(m) trifluoromethoxy,
(n) oxo,
(o) methylcarbonyloxy,
(p) methylcarbonylamino,
(q) methoxycarbonylamino,
(r) methylaminocarbonylamino, and
(s) spiro C3-8 cycloalkyl.
In one embodiment of the present invention, R2 is cyclopropyl, unsubstituted or substituted. In another embodiment of the present invention, R2 is cyclobutyl, unsubstituted or substituted. In yet another embodiment of the present invention, R2 is cyclopentyl, unsubstituted or substituted. In still another embodiment of the present invention, R2 is cyclohexyl, unsubstituted or substituted. In yet still another embodiment of the present invention, R2 is cycloheptyl, unsubstituted or substituted. In another embodiment of the present invention, R2 is cyclooctyl, unsubstituted or substituted.
In another embodiment of the present invention, R2 is cycloheteroalkyl, unsubstituted or substituted with one to three substituents selected from:
(a) halogen,
(b) aryl,
(c) C1-8 alkyl,
(d) C3-8 cycloalkyl,
(e) C3-8 cycloheteroalkyl,
(f) aryl C1-6alkyl,
(g) amino C0-6alkyl,
(h) C1-6 alkylamino C0-6alkyl,
(i) (C1-6 alkyl)2amino-C0-6alkyl,
(j) aryl C0-6 alkylamino C0-6alkyl,
(k) (aryl C0-6 alkyl)2amino C0-6alkyl,
(l) C1-6 alkylthio,
(m) aryl C0-6alkylthio,
(n) C1-6 alkylsulfinyl,
(o) aryl C0-6alkylsulfinyl,
(p) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl,
(q) aryl C0-6alkylsulfonyl,
(r) C1-6 alkoxy C0-6alkyl,
(s) aryl C0-6 alkoxy C0-6alkyl,
(t) hydroxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(u) C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(v) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(w) hydroxycarbonyl C1-6 alkyloxy,
(x) hydroxy C0-6alkyl,
(y) cyano,
(z) nitro,
(aa) perfluoroC1-4alkyl,
(bb) perfluoroC1-4alkoxy,
(cc) oxo,
(dd) C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy,
(ee) aryl C0-6alkylcarbonyloxy,
(ff) C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(gg) aryl C0-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(hh) C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino,
(ii) aryl C0-6alkylsulfonylamino,
(jj) C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(kk) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(ll) C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(mm) aryl C0-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(nn) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(oo) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(pp) (C1 6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy,
(qq) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy,
(rr) C0-6 alkylcarbonylC0-6 alkyl, and
(ss) spiro-C3-8cycloalkyl;
provided that any heteroatom substituent is bonded to a carbon atom in the cycloheteroalkyl ring.
In one class of this embodiment of the present invention, R2 is cycloheteroalkyl, unsubstituted or substituted with one to two substituents selected from:
(a) fluoro,
(b) chloro,
(c) aryl,
(d) C1-4 alkyl,
(e) benzyl,
(f) amino,
(g) C1-6 alkylamino,
(h) C1-6 alkylthio,
(i) C1-6 alkoxy,
(j) hydroxy,
(k) cyano,
(l) nitro,
(m) perfluoroC1-4alkyl,
(n) trifluoromethoxy,
(o) oxo,
(p) methylcarbonyloxy,
(q) methylcarbonylamino,
(r) methylsulfonylamino,
(s) methoxycarbonylamino,
(t) methylaminocarbonylamino,
(u) dimethylaminocarbonylamino,
(v) dimethylaminocarbonyloxy, and
(w) spiro C3-8 cycloalkyl.
In a subclass of this class of the present invention, R2 is cycloheteroalkyl, either unsubstituted or substituted with one or two substituents selected from:
(a) fluoro,
(b) phenyl,
(c) C1-4 alkyl,
(d) C1-3 alkoxy,
(e) hydroxy,
(f) trifluoromethyl,
(g) oxo, and
(h) spiro C3-8 cycloalkyl.
In another subclass of this class of the present invention, R2 is cycloheteroalkyl, either unsubstituted or substituted with one to two substituents selected from:
(a) fluoro,
(b) chloro,
(c) phenyl,
(d) C1-4 alkyl,
(e) benzyl,
(f) amino,
(g) C1-3 alkylamino,
(h) C1-3 alkoxy,
(i) hydroxy,
(j) trifluoromethyl,
(k) trifluoromethoxy, and
(l) oxo.
In one embodiment of the present invention R2 is selected from piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, azetidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, and octahydroquinolizinyl, either unsubstituted or substituted. In another embodiment of the present invention, R2 is selected from: piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, and octahydro-2H-quinolizinyl, either unsubstituted or substituted.
R3 is selected from H and C1-8 alkyl, or R2 and R3, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5- to 7-membered heterocyclic ring, optionally containing one or two additional heteroatoms selected from N, S, and O, optionally having one or more degrees of unsaturation, optionally fused to a 6-membered heteroaromatic or aromatic ring, either unsubstituted or substituted with one to three substituents selected from:
(1) halogen,
(2) aryl,
(3) C1-8 alkyl,
(4) C3-8 cycloalkyl,
(5) C3-8 cycloheteroalkyl,
(6) aryl C1-6alkyl,
(7) amino C0-6alkyl,
(8) C1-6 alkylamino C0-6alkyl,
(9) (C1-6 alkyl)2amino C0-6alkyl,
(10) aryl C0-6 alkylamino C0-6alkyl,
(11) (aryl C0-6 alkyl)2amino C0-6alkyl,
(12) C1-6 alkylthio,
(13) aryl C0-6alkylthio,
(14) C1-6 alkylsulfinyl,
(15) aryl C0-6alkylsulfinyl,
(16) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl,
(17) aryl C0-6alkylsulfonyl,
(18) C1-6 alkoxy C0-6alkyl,
(19) aryl C0-6 alkoxy C0-6alkyl,
(20) hydroxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(21) C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(22) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl,
(23) hydroxycarbonyl C1-6 alkyloxy,
(24) hydroxy C0-6alkyl,
(25) cyano,
(26) nitro,
(27) perfluoroC1-4alkyl,
(28) perfluoroC1-4alkoxy,
(29) oxo,
(30) C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy,
(31) aryl C0-6alkylcarbonyloxy,
(32) C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(33) aryl C0-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(34) C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino,
(35) aryl C0-6alkylsulfonylamino,
(36) C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(37) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(38) C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(39) aryl C0-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(40) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(41) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(42) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy,
(43) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy, and
(44) spiro-C3-8cycloalkyl
provided that any heteroatom substituent is bonded to a carbon atom in the heterocyclic ring;
In one class of this embodiment of the present invention, R3 is selected from H and C1-8 alkyl, or R2 and R3, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5- to 7-membered heterocyclic ring, optionally containing one additional heteroatom selected from N, S,- and O, optionally fused to a phenyl ring, optionally having one or more degrees of unsaturation, either unsubstituted or substituted with one to two substituents selected from:
(1) halogen,
(2) phenyl,
(3) C1-3 alkyl,
(4) methoxy,
(5) hydroxy,
(6) cyano,
(7) nitro,
(8) trifluoromethyl,
(9) trifluoromethoxy, and
(10) oxo,
provided that any heteroatom substituent is bonded to a carbon atom in the heterocyclic ring.
In one class of this embodiment of the present invention, R3 is selected from H and C1-8 alkyl, or R2 and R3, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, forma C5-7 heterocyclic ring, optionally fused to a phenyl ring, unsubstituted, or substituted with one to three substituents selected from:
(1) fluoro,
(2) chloro,
(3) phenyl,
(4) methyl,
(5) methoxy,
(6) hydroxy,
(7) cyano,
(8) nitro,
(9) trifluoromethyl,
(10) trifluoromethoxy,
(11) oxo,
provided that any heteroatom substituent is bonded to a carbon atom in the heterocyclic ring.
In one subclass of this embodiment, R2 and R3 together form a group selected from: indolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, piperidinyl, and pyrrolidinyl.
In one subclass of this class of the present invention, R3 is selected from H and C1-3 alkyl. In a further subclass of the present invention, R3 is selected from H and methyl. In still a further subclass of the present invention, R3 is hydrogen.
In one embodiment of the present invention, R4 and R5 are each independently selected from
(1) hydrogen,
(2) halogen,
(3) phenyl,
(4) C1-6 alkyl,
(5) cyclopropyl
(6) cyclohexyl,
(7) C5-7 cycloheteroalkyl,
(8) benzyl,
(9) amino,
(10) C1-6 alkylamino,
(11) (C1-6 alkyl)2amino,
(12) aryl amino,
(13) (aryl)2amino,
(14) C1-6 alkylthio,
(15) arylthio,
(16) C1-6 alkoxy,
(17) aryl oxy,
(18) hydroxycarbonyl,
(19) C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl,
(20) aryl C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl,
(21) hydroxycarbonyl C1-6 alkyloxy,
(22) hydroxy,
(23) cyano,
(24) nitro,
(25) trifluoromethoxy,
(26) trifluoromethyl,
(27) C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy,
(28) aryl C0-6alkylcarbonyloxy,
(29) alkyl C1-6 carbonylamino,
(30) aryl C0-6 alkylcarbonylamino,
(31) C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(32) aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonylamino,
(33) C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(34) aryl C0-6alkylaminocarbonylamino,
(35) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(36) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino,
(37) (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy,
(38) C0-6alkylcarbonyl C0-6alkyl, and
(39) (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy,
or, R4 and R5 together form an oxo group or xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R6 or a spiro-C3-7 cycloalkyl ring, unsubstituted or substituted with R6;
In another embodiment of the present invention, R4 and R5 are each independently selected from:
(1) hydrogen,
(2) fluoro,
(3) chloro,
(4) phenyl,
(5) C1-3 alkyl,
(6) cyclopropyl
(7) benzyl,
(8) amino,
(9) C1-3 alkoxy,
(10) phenyloxy,
(11) hydroxycarbonyl,
(12) hydroxy,
(13) cyano,
(14) nitro,
(15) trifluoromethoxy, and
(16) trifluoromethyl,
or, R4 and R5 together form an oxo group or xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94R6 or a spiro-cyclopropyl ring, unsubstituted or substituted with R6.
In a class of this embodiment of the present invention, R4 and R5 are each independently selected from
(1) hydrogen,
(2) fluoro,
(3) chloro,
(4) methyl,
(5) ethyl,
(6) methoxy,
(7) hydroxy,
(8) trifluoromethoxy, and
(9) trifluoromethyl,
or, R4 and R5 together form an oxo group.
In a subclass of this class, R4 and R5 are each hydrogen.
In one embodiment of the present invention R6 is selected from hydrogen and methyl. In one class of this subclass, R6 is hydrogen.
Particular compounds of structural formula (I) include:
N-(phenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-chlorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-fluorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-methoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-biphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-biphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-biphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-methyl-4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-methoxy-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-chloro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-bromo-2-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(butyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(5-methyl-2-pyridinyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-fluorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-bromo-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-chloro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-cyanophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-cyanophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(5-fluoro-2-pyridinyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(benzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-((S)-xcex1-methylbenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-((R)-xcex1-methylbenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-phenylethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(1-(3-phenylpropyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-pyridinylmethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-fluorobenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-biphenylmethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-biphenylmethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-chlorobenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-chlorobenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-methoxybenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-methoxybenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(cyclohexylmethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-nitrobenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-methylbenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-methylbenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-methylbenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-fluorobenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-chlorobenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-methoxylbenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-((R)-2-phenyl-1-propyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-((S)-2-phenyl-1-propyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-(1-pyrrolidin-2-one)-1-propyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-furanylmethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(1-naphthylmethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(4-imidazoylethyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(3-indolylethyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(5-indolyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-((1,2-methylenedioxy)-4-benzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(1,2-diphenylethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(1-hydroxy-1-phenylethyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(2-chlorophenylethyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-(1-imidazolyl)-1-propyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(2-methoxyphenylethyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-methoxyethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-fluoro-2-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-phenoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-phenoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3,4-difluorobenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-dimethylaminobenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-indanyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-benzamidazolemethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(1-(4-phenylbutyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3,5-dimethoxybenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(2-pyridinylethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-methyl-5-pyrazolemethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-pyridinylmethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(2-thiophenylethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(1-(1-naphthyl)-1(R)-ethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(3-chlorophenylethyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(2-fluorophenylethyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(4-fluorophenylethyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-nitrobenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(3-fluorophenylethyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(3,4-methylenedioxyphenylethyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-thiophenylmethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(4-methoxyphenylethyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-aminobenzyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-(4-chlorophenylethyl))-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-((1S, 2R) 2-hydroxy-1-indanyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(phenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-chlorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-methoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(benzyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-fluorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(1,1,1-trifluoroethyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-propyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-biphenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-acetylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-pyridinyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-pyridinyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-methylsulfonylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-methylsulfoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(phenyl)-3-oxo-4-allyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-chlorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-allyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-allyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-allyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-allyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-cyanophenyl)-3-oxo-4-allyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-benzoylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-allyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(1,1,1-trifluoroethyl)-3-oxo-4-allyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(phenyl)-3-oxo-4-benzyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-chlorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-benzyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-benzyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(phenyl)-3-oxo-4-phenyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-phenyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-chlorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-phenyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-1-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(phenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide
N-(2-methoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-propyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-biphenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(benzyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-fluorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(1,1,1-trifluoroethyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-ethyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androstane-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(1,1,1-trifluoroethyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(phenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamid,
N-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-fluorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-fluorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-methoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-methoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-ata-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-oxo-4-methyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(phenyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-fluorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-chlorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-fluorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(2-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(3-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide,
N-(4-methylphenyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide, and
N-(1,1,1-trifluoroethyl)-3-oxo-4-cyclopropyl-4-aza-5xcex1-androst-5-ene-17xcex2-carboxamide, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d shall mean straight or branched chain alkanes of one to ten total carbon atoms, or any number within this range (i.e., methyl, ethyl, 1-propyl, 2-propyl, n-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, etc.). The term xe2x80x9cC0 alkylxe2x80x9d (as in xe2x80x9cC0-8 alkylarylxe2x80x9d) shall refer to the absence of an alkyl group.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d shall mean straight or branched chain alkenes of two to ten total carbon atoms, or any number within this range.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d shall mean straight or branched chain alkynes of two to ten total carbon atoms, or any number within this range.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d shall mean cyclic rings of alkanes of three to eight total carbon atoms, or any number within this range (i.e., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl).
The term xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkyl;xe2x80x9d as used herein, shall mean a 3- to 8-membered fully saturated heterocyclic ring containing one or two heteroatoms chosen from N, O, or S and optionally fused to another fully saturated ring. Examples of cycloheteroalkyl groups include, but are not limited to piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, azetidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, and octahydroquinolizinyl. In one embodiment of the present invention cycloheteroalkyl is selected from piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, and morpholinyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to straight or branched chain alkoxides of the number of carbon atoms specified (e.g., C1-5 alkoxy), or any number within this range (i.e., methoxy, ethoxy, etc.).
The term xe2x80x9caryl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a monocyclic or bicyclic system comprising at least one aromatic ring, wherein the monocylic or bicyclic system contains 0, 1, 2, 3, or 4 heteroatoms chosen from N, O, or S, and wherein the monocylic or bicylic system is either unsubstituted or substituted with one or more groups independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, aryl, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, C3-8 cycloheteroalkyl, aryl C1-6alkyl, amino C0-6alkyl, C1-6 alkylamino C0-6alkyl, (C1-6 alkyl)2amino C0-6alkyl, aryl C0-6 alkylamino C0-6alkyl, (aryl C0-6 alkyl)2amino C0-6alkyl, C1-6 alkylthio, aryl C0-6alkylthio, C1-6 alkylsulfinyl, aryl C0-6alkylsulfinyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, aryl C0-6alkylsulfonyl, C1-6 alkoxy C0-6alkyl, aryl C0-6 alkoxy C0-6alkyl, hydroxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl, aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl, hydroxycarbonyl C1-6 alkyloxy, hydroxy C0-6alkyl, cyano, nitro, perfluoroC1-4alkyl, perfluoroC1-4alkoxy, oxo, C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy, aryl C0-6alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino, aryl C0-6 alkylcarbonylamino, C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino, aryl C0-6alkylsulfonylamino, C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino, aryl C0-6alkylaminocarbonylamino, (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino, (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino, (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy, (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy, and C0-6alkylcarbonyl C0-6 alkyl. Examples of aryl include, but are not limited to, phenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, imidazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, indolyl, thienyl, furyl, dihydrobenzofuryl, benzo(1,3)dioxolanyl, benzo(1,4)dioxanyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, quinolinyl, isothiazolyl, indanyl, isoquinolinyl, dihydroisoquinolinyl, tetrahydronaphthyridinyl, benzothienyl, imidazopyridinyl, tetrahydrobenzazepinyl, quinoxalinyl, imidazopyrimidinyl, cyclopentenopyridinyl, phthalazinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, oxindolyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazothiazolyl, dihydroimidazothiazolyl;. tetrazolyl, triazolyl, pyridazinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazinyl, indazolyl, indazolinone, dihydrobenzofuranyl, phthalide, phthalimide, coumarin, chromone, tetrahydroisoquindine, naphthyridinyl, tetrahydronaphthyridinyl, isoindolinyl, triazanaphthalinyl, pteridinyl, and purinyl, which are either unsubstituted or substituted with one or more groups independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, aryl, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, C3-8 cycloheteroalkyl, aryl C1-6alkyl, amino C0-6alkyl, C1-6 alkylamino C0-6alkyl, (C1-6 alkyl)2amino C0-6alkyl, aryl C0-6 alkylamino C0-6alkyl, (aryl C0-6 alkyl)2amino C0-6alkyl, C1-6 alkylthio, aryl C0-6alkylthio, C1-6 alkylsulfinyl, aryl C0-6alkylsulfinyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, aryl C0-6alkylsulfonyl, C1-6 alkoxy C0-6alkyl, aryl C0-6 alkoxy C0-6alkyl, hydroxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl, aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonyl C0-6alkyl, hydroxycarbonyl C1-6 alkyloxy, hydroxy C0-6alkyl, cyano, nitro, perfluoroC1-4alkyl, perfluoroC1-4alkoxy, oxo, C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy, aryl C0-6alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino, aryl C0-6 alkylcarbonylamino, C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino, aryl C0-6alkylsulfonylamino, C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryl C0-6 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino, aryl C0-6alkylaminocarbonylamino, (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino, (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonylamino, (C1-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy, (aryl C0-6alkyl)2 aminocarbonyloxy, C0-6alkylcarbonyl C0-6alkyl and arylC0-6alkylcarbonyl C0-6alkyl. In one embodiment of the present invention, aryl is selected from phenyl, pyridyl, pyrazolyl, benzamidazolyl, imidazolyl, furyl, napthyl, indolyl, indanyl, thienyl, pyrazinyl, benzothienyl, 3,4-dihydro-1(1H)-isoquinolinyl, 1-8-tetrahydronaphthyridinyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyridinyl, 2-oxo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-benzo[B]azepinyl, quinoxalinyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidinyl, 2-3-cyclopentenopyridinyl, 1-(2H)-phthalazinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, oxindolyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazo[2,1-b][1,3]thiazolyl, 2,3-dihydroimidazo[2,1-b][1,3]thiazolyl, and quinolinyl. Preferably, the aryl group is unsubstituted, mono-, di-, or tri-substituted with one to three of the above-named substituents; more preferably, the aryl group is unsubstituted, mono- or di-substituted with one to two of the above-named substituents.
Whenever the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d or either of their prefix roots appears in a name of a substituent (e.g., aryl C0-8 alkyl), it shall be interpreted as including those limitations given above for xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caryl.xe2x80x9d Designated numbers of carbon atoms (e.g., C0-8) shall refer independently to the number of carbon atoms in an alkyl or cyclic alkyl moiety or to the alkyl portion of a larger substituent in which alkyl appears as its prefix root.
The terms xe2x80x9carylalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkylarylxe2x80x9d include an alkyl portion where alkyl is as defined above and to include an aryl portion where aryl is as defined above. Examples of arylalkyl include, but are not limited to, benzyl, fluorobenzyl, chlorobenzyl, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl, fluorophenylethyl, chlorophenylethyl, thienylmethyl, thienylethyl, and thienylpropyl. Examples of alkylaryl include, but are not limited to, toluene, ethylbenzene, propylbenzene, methylpyridine, ethylpyridine, propylpyridine and butylpyridine.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d shall include iodine, bromine, chlorine, and fluorine.
The term xe2x80x9coxyxe2x80x9d means an oxygen (O) atom. The term xe2x80x9cthioxe2x80x9d means a sulfur (S) atom. The term xe2x80x9coxoxe2x80x9d means xe2x80x9cxe2x95x90Oxe2x80x9d. The term xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d means xe2x80x9cCxe2x95x90O.xe2x80x9d
When any variable (e.g., R3, R4, etc.) occurs more than one time in any constituent or in formula I, its definition on each occurrence is independent of its definition at every other occurrence. Also, combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
Under standard nonmenclature used throughout this disclosure, the terminal portion of the designated side chain is described first, followed by the adjacent functionality toward the point of attachment. For example, a C1-5 alkylcarbonylamino C1-6 alkyl substituent is equivalent to 
In choosing compounds of the present invention, one of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the various substituents, i.e. R1, R2, R3, etc., are to be chosen in conformity with well-known principles of chemical structure connectivity.
The term xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d shall be deemed to include multiple degrees of substitution by a named substitutent. Where multiple substituent moieties are disclosed or claimed, the substituted compound can be independently substituted by one or more of the disclosed or claimed substituent moieties, singly or plurally. By independently substituted, it is meant that the (two or more) substituents can be the same or different.
Representative compounds of the present invention typically display submicromolar affinity for the androgen receptor. Compounds of this invention are therefore useful in treating mammals suffering from disorders related to androgen receptor function. Pharmacologically effective amounts of the compound, including the pharmaceutically effective salts thereof, are administered to the mammal, to treat disorders related to androgen receptor function, or which can be improved by the addition of additional androgen, such as osteoporosis, periodontal disease, bone fracture, bone damage following bone reconstructive surgery, sarcopenia, frailty, aging skin, male hypogonadism, post-menopausal symptoms in women, atherosclerosis, hypercholesterolemia, hyperlipidemia, aplastic anemia and other hematopoietic disorders, pancreatic cancer, renal cancer, arthritis and joint repair. In addition, the compounds of the present invention are useful in treating osteoporosis and/or bone weakening induced by glucocorticoid administration.
It is generally preferable to administer compounds of the present invention as enantiomerically pure formulations. Racemic mixtures can be separated into their individual enantiomers by any of a number of conventional methods. These include chiral chromatography, derivatization with a chiral auxillary followed by separation by chromatography or crystallization, and fractional crystallization of diastereomeric salts.
As used herein, a compound that binds to an intracellular receptor, such as the androgen receptor, and mimics the effect of the natural ligand is referred to as an xe2x80x9cagonistxe2x80x9d; whereas, a compound that inhibits the effect of the natural ligand is called an xe2x80x9cantagonist.xe2x80x9d The term xe2x80x9ctissue selective androgen receptor modulatorxe2x80x9d refers to to an androgen receptor ligand that mimics the action of the natural ligand in some tissues but not in others.
Compounds according to the present invention may be prepared according to the procedures outlined in Scheme A and as detailed in the Examples. 
Following procedures described by Rasmusson et al (J. Med. Chem., 1986, 29, 2298-2315), the keto-acid II may be reacted with an amine in a solvent such as ethylene glycol at elevated temperature to produce compounds of structure III. When ammonia is used as the amine the product is an unsubstituted lactam. In this case (III, R1R1xe2x95x90H), the nitrogen may then be alkylated by treatment of the lactam with a base such as sodium hydride in an aprotic solvent (e.g. tetrahydrofuran, xe2x80x9cTHFxe2x80x9d) followed by reaction with an appropriate electrophile. 4-Azasteroids of structure IV may be obtained by reduction of the 5,6-double bond of III using hydrogen gas and a catalyst such as palladium on carbon in an organic solvent. Such solvents include ethyl acetate, ethanol and methanol. Alternatively, the 5,6-double bond may be saturated using a reducing agent such as sodium cyanoborohydride in the presence of an acid, for example trifluoroacetic acid, in a suitable organic solvent. A second route to compounds of structure IV involves the catalytic reduction of the 1,2-double bond of V.
The preparation of 4-azasteroids of general structure V involves the dehydrogenation of compound IV. Methods to achieve this are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,621. Similarly, the introduction of a 1,2-double bond into In will yield the 1,2 and 5,6-unsaturated 4-aza steroids VI. Such methods include dehydrogenation using 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-p-benzoquinone in the presence of a silylating agent. A second method requires the treatment of IV (or III) with benzeneseleninic anhydride in an inert solvent at elevated temperature. Alternatively, reaction of IV (or III) with a base such as diisopropyl lithium amide followed by treatment with a diaryl sulfide allows the introduction of a 2-arylthioether. This 2-arylthioether may then be oxidized (e.g. with a peracid) to produce a sulfoxide which is then eliminated to yield V (or VI). 4-Unsubstituted 4-azasteroids (III-VI) can be alkylated on nitrogen to produce 4-substituted 4-azasteroids. This transformation can be accomplished using a base such as sodium hydride in an aprotic solvent (e.g., THF) followed by reaction with an electrophile such as an alkylbromide or alkyliodide.
Formation of the C-17 amide bond to give VIII is readily achieved from the corresponding acid VII by activation of the acid and then reaction with the required amine (U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,621). Methods used to activate the acid include treatment with 1,2-dichloroethane xe2x80x9cEDCxe2x80x9d and 1-hydroxybenzotriazole xe2x80x9cHOBTxe2x80x9d (or 1-hydroxy-7-azabenzotriazole xe2x80x9cHOATxe2x80x9d) in a solvent such as dimethylformamide xe2x80x9cDMFxe2x80x9d. A second method involves the formation of a thiopyridylester followed by displacement with an amine which may be aided by the presence of silver salts (e.g. silver triflate). A third method requires the formation of the acid chloride from the acid. A fourth method involves the use of carbonyldiimidazole to generate the imidazolide intermediate (U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,061). Reaction of this with a substituted amino magnesium regent then generates the desired C-17 amide. Additionally, it is possible to form a mixed anhydride and then use this to generate the amide by methods readily appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d is intended to include all acceptable salts such as acetate, lactobionate, benzenesulfonate, laurate, benzoate, malate, bicarbonate, maleate, bisulfate, mandelate, bitartrate, mesylate, borate, methylbromide, bromide, methylnitrate, calcium edetate, methylsulfate, camsylate, mucate, carbonate, napsylate, chloride, nitrate, clavulanate, N-methylglucamine, citrate, ammonium salt, dihydrochloride, oleate, edetate, oxalate, edisylate, pamoate (embonate), estolate, palmitate, esylate, pantothenate, fumarate, phosphate/diphosphate, gluceptate, polygalacturonate, gluconate, salicylate, glutamate, stearate, glycollylarsanilate, sulfate, hexylresorcinate, subacetate, hydrabamine, succinate, hydrobromide, tannate, hydrochloride, tartrate, hydroxynaphthoate, teoclate, iodide, tosylate, isothionate, triethiodide, lactate, panoate, valerate, and the like which can be used as a dosage form for modifying the solubility or hydrolysis characteristics or can be used in sustained release or pro-drug formulations.
The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d means the amount the compound of structural formula I that will elicit the biological or medical response of a tissue, system, animal or human that is being sought by the researcher, veterinarian, medical doctor or other clinician.
The term xe2x80x9ccompositionxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to encompass a product comprising the specified ingredients in the specified amounts, as well as any product which results, directly or indirectly, from combination of the specified ingredients in the specified amounts.
By xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d it is meant the carrier, diluent or excipient must be compatible with the other ingredients of the formulation and not deleterious to the recipient thereof.
The terms xe2x80x9cadministration ofxe2x80x9d and or xe2x80x9cadministering axe2x80x9d compound should be understood to mean providing a compound of the invention or a prodrug of a compound of the invention to the individual in need of treatment.
The administration of the compound of structural formula I in order to practice the present methods of therapy is carried out by administering an effective amount of the compound of structural formula I to the patient in need of such treatment or prophylaxis. The need for a prophylactic administration according to the methods of the present invention is determined via the use of well known risk factors. The effective amount of an individual compound is determined, in the final analysis, by the physician in charge of the case, but depends on factors such as the exact disease to be treated, the severity of the disease and other diseases or conditions from which the patient suffers, the chosen route of administration other drugs and treatments which the patient may concomitantly require, and other factors in the physician""s judgment.
Generally, the daily dosage of the compound of structural formula I may be varied over a wide range from 0.01 to 1000 mg per adult human per day. Most preferably, dosages range from 0.1 to 200 mg/day. For oral administration, the compositions are preferably provided in the form of tablets containing 0.01 to 1000 mg, particularly 0.01, 0.05, 0.1, 0.5, 1.0, 2.5, 3.0, 5.0, 6.0, 10.0, 15.0, 25.0, 50.0, 75, 100, 125, 150, 175, 180, 200, 225, and 500 milligrams of the active ingredient for the symptomatic adjustment of the dosage to the patient to be treated.
The dose may be administered in a single daily dose or the total daily dosage may be administered in divided doses of two, three or four times daily. Furthermore, based on the properties of the individual compound selected for administration, the dose may be administered less frequently, e.g., weekly, twice weekly, monthly, etc. The unit dosage will, of course, be correspondingly larger for the less frequent administration.
When administered via intranasal routes, transdermal routes, by rectal or vaginal suppositories, or through a continual intravenous solution, the dosage administration will, of course, be continuous rather than intermittent throughout the dosage regimen.
Exemplifying the invention is a pharmaceutical composition comprising any of the compounds described above and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Also exemplifying the invention is a pharmaceutical composition made by combining any of the compounds described above and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. An illustration of the invention is a process for making a pharmaceutical composition comprising combining any of the compounds described above and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Formulations of the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator employed in the present method for medical use comprise the compound of structural formula I together with an acceptable carrier thereof and optionally other therapeutically active ingredients. The carrier must be pharmaceutically acceptable in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients of the formulation and not deleterious to the recipient subject of the formulation.
The present invention, therefore, further provides a pharmaceutical formulation comprising the compound of structural formula I together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier thereof.
The formulations include those suitable for oral, rectal, intravaginal, topical or parenteral (including subcutaneous, intramuscular and intravenous administration). Preferred are those suitable for oral administration.
The formulations may be presented in a unit dosage form and may be prepared by any of the methods known in the art of pharmacy. All methods include the step of bringing the active compound in association with a carrier which constitutes one or more ingredients. In general, the formulations are prepared by uniformly and intimately bringing the active compound in association with a liquid carrier, a waxy solid carrier or a finely divided solid carrier, and then, if needed, shaping the product into desired dosage form.
Formulations of the present invention suitable for oral administration may be presented as discrete units such as capsules, cachets, tablets or lozenges, each containing a predetermined amount of the active compound; as a powder or granules; or a suspension or solution in an aqueous liquid or non-aqueous liquid, e.g., a syrup, an elixir, or an emulsion.
A tablet may be made by compression or molding, optionally with one or more accessory ingredients. Compressed tablets may be prepared by compressing in a suitable machine the active compound in a free flowing form, e.g., a powder or granules, optionally mixed with accessory ingredients, e.g., binders, lubricants, inert diluents, disintegrating agents or coloring agents. Molded tablets may be made by molding in a suitable machine a mixture of the active compound, preferably in powdered form, with a suitable carrier. Suitable binders include, without limitation, starch, gelatin, natural sugars such as glucose or beta-lactose, corn sweeteners, natural and synthetic gums such as acacia, tragacanth or sodium alginate, carboxymethyl-cellulose, polyethylene glycol, waxes and the like. Lubricants used in these dosage forms include, without limitation, sodium-oleate, sodium stearate, magnesium stearate, sodium benzoate, sodium acetate, sodium chloride and the like. Disintegrators include, without limitation, starch, methyl cellulose, agar, bentonite, xanthan gum and the like.
Oral liquid forms, such as syrups or suspensions in suitably flavored suspending or dispersing agents such as the synthetic and natural gums, for example, tragacanth, acacia, methyl cellulose and the like may be made by adding the active compound to the solution or suspension. Additional dispersing agents which may be employed include glycerin and the like.
Formulations for vaginal or rectal administration may be presented as a suppository with a conventional carrier, i.e., a base that is nontoxic and nonirritating to mucous membranes, compatible with the compound of structural formula I, and is stable in storage and does not bind or interfere with the release of the compound of structural formula I. Suitable bases include: cocoa butter (theobroma oil), polyethylene glycols (such as carbowax and polyglycols), glycol-surfactant combinations, polyoxyl 40 stearate, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters (such as Tween, Myrj, and Arlacel), glycerinated gelatin, and hydrogenated vegetable oils. When glycerinated gelatin suppositories are used, a preservative such as methylparaben or propylparaben may be employed.
Topical preparations containing the active drug component can be admixed with a variety of carrier materials, well known in the art, such as, e.g., alcohols, aloe vera gel, allantoin, glycerine, vitamin A and E oils, mineral oil, PPG2 myristyl propionate, and the like, to form, e.g., alcoholic solutions, topical cleansers, cleansing creams, skin gels, skin lotions, and shampoos in cream or gel formulations.
The compounds of the present invention can also be administered in the form of liposome delivery systems, such as small unilamellar vesicles, large unilamellar vesicles and multilamellar vesicles. Liposomes can be formed from a variety of phospholipids, such as cholesterol, stearylamine or phosphatidylcholines.
Compounds of the present invention may also be delivered by the use of monoclonal antibodies as individual carriers to which the compound molecules are coupled. The compounds of the present invention may also be coupled with soluble polymers as targetable drug carriers. Such polymers can include polyvinyl-pyrrolidone, pyran copolymer, polyhydroxypropylmethacrylamide-phenol, polyhydroxy-ethylaspartamidephenol, or polyethylene-oxide polylysine substituted with palmitoyl residues. Furthermore, the compounds of the present invention may be coupled to a class of biodegradable polymers useful in achieving controlled release of a drug, for example, polylactic acid, polyepsilon caprolactone, polyhydroxy butyric acid, polyorthoesters, polyacetals, polydihydropyrans, polycyanoacrylates and cross-linked or amphipathic block copolymers of hydrogels.
Formulations suitable for parenteral administration include formulations that comprise a sterile aqueous preparation of the active compound which is preferably isotonic with the blood of the recipient. Such formulations suitably comprise a solution or suspension of a compound that is isotonic with the blood of the recipient subject. Such formulations may contain distilled water, 5% dextrose in distilled water or saline and the active compound. Often it is useful to employ a pharmaceutically and pharmacologically acceptable acid addition salt of the active compound that has appropriate solubility for the solvents employed. Useful salts include the hydrochloride isothionate and methanesulfonate salts. Useful formulations also comprise concentrated solutions or solids comprising the active compound which on dilution with an appropriate solvent give a solution suitable for parenteral administration.
The compounds of the present invention may be coupled to a class of biodegradable polymers useful in achieving controlled release of a drug, for example, polylactic acid, polyepsilon caprolactone, polyhydroxy butyric acid, polyorthoesters, polyacetals, polydihydropyrans, polycyanoacrylates and cross-linked or amphipathic block copolymers of hydrogels.
The pharmaceutical composition and method of the present invention may further comprise other therapeutically active compounds usually applied in the treatment of the above mentioned conditions, including: osteoporosis, periodontal disease, bone fracture, bone damage following bone reconstructive surgery, sarcopenia, frailty, aging skin, male hypogonadism, post-menopausal symptoms in women, atherosclerosis, hypercholesterolemia, hyperlipidemia, aplastic anemia and other hematopoietic disorders, pancreatic cancer, renal cancer, arthritis and joint repair.
For the treatment and prevention of osteoporosis, the compounds of the present invention may be administered in combination with a bone-strengthening agent selected from: resorption inhibitors, osteoanabolic agents, and other agents beneficial for the skeleton through the mechanisms which are not precisely defined, such as calcium supplements, flavenoids and vitamin D analogues. For example, the compounds of the instant invention may be effectively administered in combination with effective amounts of other agents such as estrogens, bisphosphonates, SERMs, cathepsin K inhibitors, osteoclast integrin inhibitors, vacuolar proton pump inhibitors, VEGF, thiazolidinediones, calcitonin, protein kinase inhibitos, parathyroid hormone and derivatives, calcium receptor antagonists, growth hormone secretagogues, growth hormone releasing hormone, insulin-like growth factor, bone morphogenic protein (BMP), inhibitors of BMP antagonism, prostaglandin derivatives, fibroblast growth factors, vitamin D and derivatives thereof, Vitamin K and derivatives thereof, soy isoflavones, calcium, and fluoride salts. The conditions of periodontal disease, bone fracture, bone damage following bone reconstructive surgery may also benefit from these combined treatments.
In the treatment of osteoporosis, the activity of the compounds of the present invention are distinct from that of the resorption inhibitors: estrogens, bisphosphonates, SERMs, calcitonin and cathepsin K inhibitors, vacuolar proton pump inhibitors, agents interfering with the RANK/RANKL/Osteoprotegerin pathway, p38 inhibitors or any other inhibitors of osteoclast generation or osteoclast activation Rather than inhibiting bone resorption, the compounds of structural formula I stimulate bone formation, acting preferentially on cortical bone, which is responsible for a significant part of bone strength. The thickening of cortical bone substantially contributes to a reduction in fracture risk, especially fractures of the hip. The combination of the tissue selective androgen receptor modulators of structural formula I with resorption inhibitors such as estrogen, bisphosphonates, antiestrogens, SERMs, calcitonin, osteoclast integrin inhibitors HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors, proton pump inhibitors, and cathepsin K inhibitors is particularly useful because of the complementarity of the bone anabolic and antiresorptive actions.
Bone antiresportive agents are those agents which are known in the art to inhibit the resorption of bone and include, for example, estrogen and estrogen derivatives which include steroidal compounds having estrogenic activity such as, for example, 17xcex2-estradiol, estrone, conjugated estrogen (PREMARIN(copyright)), equine estrogen, 17xcex2-ethynyl estradiol, and the like. The estrogen or estrogen derivative may be employed alone or in combination with a progestin or progestin derivative. Nonlimiting examples of progestin derivatives are norethindrone and medroxy-progesterone acetate.
Bisphosphonates are also bone anti-resorptive agents. Bisphosphonate compounds may also be employed in combination with the compound of structural formula I of the present invention include:
4-amino-1-hydroxybutylidene-1,1-bisphosphonic acid,
N-methyl-4-amino-hydroxybutylidene-1,1-bisphosphonic acid,
4-(N,N-dimethylamino-1-hydroxybutylidene-1,1-bisphosphonic acid,
3-amino-1-hydroxypropylidene-1,1-bisphosphonic acid,
3-(N,N-dimethylamino)-1-hydroxypropylidene-1,1-bisphosphonic acid,
1-hydroxy-3-(N-methyl-N-pentylamino)propylidene-1,1-bisphosphonic acid,
1-hydroxy-2-(3-pyridyl)ethylidene-1,1-bisphosphonic acid,
4-(hydroxymethylene-1,1-bisphosphonic acid)piperidine,
(1-hydroxyethylidene)-bisphosphonate,
(dichloromethylene)-bisphosphonate,
[1-hydroxy-2-imidazopyridin-(1,2-a)-3-ylethylidene]bisphosphonate,
(6-amino-1-hydroxyheylidene)bisphosphonate,
[1-hydroxy-2-(1H-imidazole-1-yl)ethylidene]bisphosphonate;
and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Especially preferred is alendronate, 4-amino-1-hydroxybutylidene-1,1-bisphosphonic acid monosodium salt, trihydrate.
Methods for the preparation of bisphosphonic acids may be found in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,251,907; 3,422,137; 3,584,125; 3,940,436; 3,944,599; 3,962,432; 4,054,598; 4,267,108; 4,327,039; 4,407,761; 4,578,376; 4,621,077; 4,624,947; 4,746,654; 4,761,406; 4,922,077. In particular, methods for the preparation of 4-amino-1-hydroxybutylidene-1,1-bisphosphonic acid monosodium salt trihydrate may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,761 and 4,621,077.
Still further, antiestrogenic compounds such as raloxifene (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,763) clomiphene, zuclomiphene, enclomiphene, nafoxidene, CI-680, CI-628, CN-55,945-27,Mer-25, U-11, 555A, U-100A, and salts thereof, and the like (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,729,999 and 4,894,373) may be employed in combination with the compound of structural formula I in the methods and compositions of the present invention. These agents are also known as SERMs, or selective estrogen receptor modulators, agents known in the art to prevent bone loss by inhibiting bone resorption via pathways believed to be similar to those of estrogens. These agents may beneficially be used in combination with the compounds of the present invention to beneficially treat bone disorders including osteoporosis. Such agents include, for example: tamoxifen, raloxifene, lasofoxifene, toremifene, azorxifene, EM-800, EM-652, TSE 424, clomiphene, droloxifene, idoxifene and levormeloxifene. (Goldstein, et al., A pharmacological review of selective oestrogen receptor modulators. Human Reproduction Update, 6: 212-224, 2000, and Lufkin, et al., The role of selective estrogen receptor modulators in the prevention and treatment of Osteoporosis. Rheumatic Disease Clinics of North America. 27 (1): 163-185, 2001.)
Osteoclast integrin inhibitors, also called vitronectin inhibitors and xcex1vxcex23antagonists, suppress bone resorption and may be employed in combination with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulators of structural formula I for the treatment of bone disorders including osteoporosis. Peptidyl as well as peptidomimetic antagonists of the xcex1vxcex23 integrin receptor have been described both in the scientific and patent literature. For example, reference is made to W. J. Hoekstra and B. L. Poulter, Curr. Med. Chem. 5: 195-204, 1998 and references cited therein; WO 95/32710; WO 95/37655; WO 97/01540; WO 97/37655; WO 98/08840; WO 98/18460; WO 98/18461; WO 98/25892; WO 98/31359; WO 98/30542; WO 99/15506; WO 99/15507; WO 00/03973; EP 853084; EP 854140; EP 854145; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,204,350; 5,217,994; 5,639,754; 5,741,796; 5,780,426; 5,929,120; 5,952,341; 6,017,925; and 6,048,861. Evidence of the ability of xcex1vxcex23 integrin receptor antagonists to prevent bone resorption in vitro and in vivo has been presented (V. W. Engleman, et al., xe2x80x9cA Peptidomimetic Antagonist of the xcex1vxcex23 Integrin Inhibits Bone Resorption In Vitro and Prevents Osteoporosis In Vivo,xe2x80x9d J. Clin. Invest. 99: 2284-2292, 1997; S. B. Rodan, et al., xe2x80x9cA High Affinity Non-Peptide xcex1vxcex23 Ligand Inhibits Osteoclast Activity In Vitro and In Vivo,xe2x80x9d J. Bone Miner. Res. 11: S289, 1996; J. F. Gourvest, et al., xe2x80x9cPrevention of OVX-Induced Bone Loss With a Non-peptidic Ligand of the xcex1vxcex23 Vitronectin Receptor,xe2x80x9d Bone 23: S612, 1998; M. W. Lark, et al., xe2x80x9cAn Orally Active Vitronectin Receptor xcex1vxcex23 Antagonist Prevents Bone Resorption In Vitro and In Vivo in the Ovariectomized Rat,xe2x80x9d Bone 23: S219, 1998). Other xcex1vxcex23 antagonists are described in R. M. Keenan, et al., xe2x80x9cDiscovery of Potent Nonpeptide Vitronectin Receptor (xcex1vxcex23) Antagonists,xe2x80x9d J. Med. Chem. 40: 2289-2292, 1997; R. M. Keenan, et al., xe2x80x9cBenzimidazole Derivatives As Arginine Mimetics in 1,4-Benzodiazepine Nonpeptide Vitronectin Receptor (xcex1vxcex23) Antagonists,xe2x80x9d Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 8: 3165-3170, 1998; and R. M. Keenan, et al., xe2x80x9cDiscovery of an Imidazopyridine-Containing 1,4-Benzodiazepine Nonpeptide Vitronectin Receptor (xcex1vxcex23) Antagonist With Efficacy in a Restenosis Model,xe2x80x9d Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 8: 3171-3176, 1998. Still other benzazepine, benzodiazepine and benzocycloheptene xcex1vxcex23 integrin receptor antagonists are described in the following patent publications: WO 96/00574, WO 96/00730, WO 96/06087, WO 96/26190, WO 97/24119, WO 97/24122, WO 97/24124, WO 98/14192, WO 98/15278, WO 99/05107, WO 99/06049, WO 99/15170, WO 99/15178, WO 99/15506, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,964, and WO 97/34865. xcex1vxcex23 integrin receptor antagonists having dibenzocycloheptene, dibenzocycloheptane and dibenzoxazepine scaffolds have been described in WO 97/01540, WO 98/30542, WO 99/11626, WO 99/15508, WO 00/33838, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,008,213, and 6,069,158. Other osteoclast integrin receptor antagonists incorporating backbone conformational ring constraints have been described in the patent literature. Published patent applications or issued patents disclosing antagonists having a phenyl constraint include WO 98/00395, WO 99/32457, WO 99/37621, WO 99/44994, WO 99/45927,WO 99/52872, WO 99/52879, WO 99/52896, WO 00/06169, EP 0 820,988, EP 0 820,991, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,741,796; 5,773,644; 5,773,646; 5,843,906; 5,852,210; 5,929,120; 5,952,381; 6,028,223; and 6,040,311. Published patent applications or issued patents disclosing antagonists having a monocyclic ring constraint include WO 99/26945, WO 99/30709, WO 99/30713, WO 99/31099, WO 99/59992, WO 00/00486, WO 00/09503, EP 0 796,855, EP 0 928,790, EP 0 928,793, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,710,159; 5,723,480; 5,981,546; 6,017,926; and 6,066,648. Published patent applications or issued patents disclosing antagonists having a bicyclic ring constraint include WO 98/23608, WO 98/35949, WO 99/33798, EP 0 853,084, U.S. Patent Nos. 5,760,028; 5,919,792; and 5,925,655. Reference is also made to the following reviews for additional scientific and patent literature that concern alpha v integrin antagonists: M. E. Duggan, et al., xe2x80x9cLigands to the integrin receptor xcex1vxcex23, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 10: 1367-1383, 2000; M. Gowen, et al., xe2x80x9cEmerging therapies for osteoporosis,xe2x80x9d Emerging Drugs, 5: 1-43, 2000; J. S. Kerr, et al., xe2x80x9cSmall molecule xcex1v integrin antagonists: novel anticancer agents,xe2x80x9d Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 9: 1271-1291, 2000; and W. H. Miller, et al., xe2x80x9cIdentification and in vivo efficacy of small-molecule antagonists of integrin xcex1vxcex23 (the vitronectin receptor),xe2x80x9d Drug Discovery Today, 5: 397-408, 2000.
Cathepsin K, formerly known as cathepsin O2, is a cysteine protease and is described in PCT International Application Publication No. WO 96/13523, published May 9, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,969, issued Mar. 3, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,357, issued Apr. 7, 1998, all of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. Cysteine proteases, specifically cathepsins, are linked to a number of disease conditions, such as tumor metastasis, inflammation, arthritis, and bone remodeling. At acidic pH""s, cathepsins can degrade type-I collagen. Cathepsin protease inhibitors can inhibit osteoclastic bone resorption by inhibiting the degradation of collagen fibers and are thus useful in the treatment of bone resorption diseases, such as osteoporosis.
Members of the class of HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors, known as the xe2x80x9cstatins,xe2x80x9d have been found to trigger the growth of new bone, replacing bone mass lost as a result of osteoporosis (The Wall Street Journal, Friday, Dec. 3, 1999, page B1). Therefore, the statins hold promise for the treatment of bone resorption. Examples of HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors include statins in their lactonized or dihydroxy open acid forms and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters thereof, including but not limited to lovastatin (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,767); simvastatin (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,784); dihydroxy open-acid simvastatin, particularly the ammonium or calcium salts thereof; pravastatin, particularly the sodium salt thereof (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,227); fluvastatin particularly the sodium salt thereof (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,772); atorvastatin, particularly the calcium salt thereof (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,995); cerivastatin, particularly the sodium salt thereof (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,080), rosuvastatin, also known as ZD4522 (see U.S. Pat. No.5,260,440) and pitavastatin also referred to as NK-104 or nisvastatin (see PCT international publication number WO 97/23200).
Osteoclast vacuolar ATPase inhibitors, also called proton pump inhibitors, may also be employed together with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I. The proton ATPase which is found on the apical membrane of the osteoclast has been reported to play a significant role in the bone resorption process. Therefore, this proton pump represents an attractive target for the design of inhibitors of bone resorption which are potentially useful for the treatment and prevention of osteoporosis and related metabolic diseases (C. Farina, et al., xe2x80x9cSelective inhibitors of the osteoclast vacuolar proton ATPase as novel bone resorption inhibitors,xe2x80x9d DDT, 4: 163-172, 1999).
The angiogenic factor VEGF has been shown to stimulate the bone-resorbing activity of isolated mature rabbit osteoclasts via binding to its receptors on osteoclasts (M. Nakagawa, et al., xe2x80x9cVascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) directly enhances osteoclastic bone resorption and survival of mature osteoclasts,xe2x80x9d FEBS Letters, 473: 161-164, 2000). Therefore, the development of antagonists of VEGF binding to osteoclast receptors, such as KDR/Flk-1 and Flt-1, may provide yet a further approach to the treatment or prevention of bone resorption.
Activators of the peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor-xcex3 (PPARxcex3), such as the thiazolidinediones (TZD""s), inhibit osteoclast-like cell formation and bone resorption in vitro. Results reported by R. Okazaki, et al. in Endocrinology, 140, pp 5060-5065, 1999 point to a local mechanism on bone marrow cells as well as a systemic one on glucose metabolism. Nonlimiting examples of PPARxcex3 activators include troglitazone, pioglitazone, rosiglitazone, and BRL 49653.
Calcitonin may also be employed together with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I. Calcitonin is preferentially administered as nasal spray. Azra, et al., Calcitonin, 1996, In: J. P. Bilezikian, et al. Ed. Principles of Bone Biology, San Diego: Academic Press; and Silverman. Calcitonin. Rheumatic Disease Clinics of North America 27:187-196, 2001).
Protein kinase inhibitors may also be employed together with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I. Kinase inhibitors include those disclosed in WO 0117562 and are in one embodiment selected from inhibitors of P-38. Specific embodiments of P-38 inhibitors useful in the present invention include: SB 203580 (Badger, et al., Pharmacological profile of SB 203580, a selective inhibitor of cytokine suppressive binding protein/p38 kinase, in animal models of arthritis, bone resorption, endotoxin shock and immune function, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 279: 1453-1461, 1996).
Osteoanabolic agents are those agents that are known in the art to build bone by increasing the production of the bone matrix. Such osteoanabolic agents include, for example, the various forms of parathyroid hormone (PTH) such as naturally occurring PTH (1-84), PTH (1-34), analogs thereof, native or with substitutions and particularly parathyroid hormone subcutaneous injection. PTH has been found to increase the activity of osteoblasts, the cells that form bone, thereby promoting the synthesis of new bone (Modern Drug Discovery, Vol. 3, No. 8, 2000). In studies reported at the First World Congress on Osteoporosis held in Chicago in June 2000, women in combined PTH-estrogen therapy exhibited a 12.8% increase in spinal bone mass and a 4.4% increase in total hip mass. Another study presented at the same meeting showed that PTH could increase bone size as well as density. A clinical trial of the effect of the human parathyroid hormone 1-34 fragment [hPTH(1-34)] on postmenopausal osteoporotic women resulted in xe2x89xa765% reduction in spine fractures and a 54% reduction in nonvertebral fractures, after a median of 22 months of treatment (J. M. Hock, Bone, 27: 467-469, 2000 and S. Mohan, et al., Bone, 27: 471-478, 2000, and references cited therein). Thus, PTH and fragments thereof, such as hPTH(1-34), may prove to be efficacious in the treatment of osteoporosis alone or in combination with other agents, such as the tissue selective androgen receptor modulators of the present invention.
Also useful in combination with the SARMs of the present invention are calcium receptor antagonists which induce the secretion of PTH as described by Gowen, et al., in Antagonizing the parathyroid calcium receptor stimulates parathyroid hormone secretion and bone formation in osteopenic rats, J Clin Invest. 105:1595-604, 2000.
Growth hormone secretagogues, growth hormone, growth hormone releasing hormone and insulin-like growth factor and the like are also osteoanabolic agents which may be employed with the compounds according to structural formula I for the treatment of osteoporosis. Representative growth hormone secretagogues are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,345; 4,036,979; 4,411,890; 5,206,235; 5,283,241; 5,284,841; 5,310,737; 5,317,017; 5,374,721; 5,430,144; 5,434,261; 5,438,136; 5,494,919; 5,494,920; 5,492,916; 5,536,716; EPO Patent Pub. No. 0,144,230; EPO Patent Pub. No. 0,513,974; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 94/07486; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 94/08583; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 94/11012; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 94/13696; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 94/19367; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/03289; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/03290; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/09633; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/11029; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/12598; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/13069; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/14666; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/16675; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/16692; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/17422; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/17423; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 95/34311; PCT Patent Pub. No. WO 96/02530; Science, 260, 1640-1643, Jun. 11, 1993; Ann. Rep. Med. Chem., 28, 177-186 (1993); Bioorg. Med. Chem. Ltrs., 4(22), 2709-2714, 1994; and Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92, 7001-7005, July 1995.
Insulin-like growth factor (IGF) may also be employed together with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I. Insulin-like growth factors may be selected from Insulin-like Growth Factor I, alone or in combination with IGF binding protein 3 and IGF II. (Johannson and Rosen, The IGFs as potential therapy for metabolic bone diseases, 1996, In: Bilezikian, et. al. Ed. Principles of Bone Biology. San Diego: Academic Press; and Ghiron, et al., Effects of recombinant insulin-like growth factor-I and growth hormone on bone turnover in elderly women, J Bone Miner Res. 10:1844-52, 1995).
Bone morphogenic protein (BMP) may also be employed together with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I. Bone morphogenic protein includes BMP 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, as well as related molecules TGF beta and GDF 5. (Rosen, et al., Bone morphogenetic proteins. 1996. In: J. P. Bilezikian, et. al. Ed. Principles of Bone Biology, San Diego: Academic Press; and Wang E A, Bone morphogenetic proteins (BMPs): therapeutic potential in healing bony defects. Trends Biotechnol. 11:379-83, 1993)
Inhibitors of BMP antagonism may also be employed together with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I. BMP antagonist inhibitors are in one embodiment selected from inhibitors of the BMP antagonists SOST, noggin, chordin, gremlin, and dan (Massague and Chen Controlling TGF-beta signaling, Genes Dev. 14:627-44, 2000; Aspenberg, et al., The bone morphogenetic proteins antagonist Noggin inhibits membranous ossification, J Bone Miner Res. 16:497-500, 2001; Brunkow, et al., Bone dysplasia sclerosteosis results from loss of the SOST gene product, a novel cystine knot-containing protein, Am J Hum Genet. 68: 577-89, 2001).
Prostaglandin derivatives may also be employed together with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I. Prostaglandin derivatives are in one embodiment selected from agonists of prostaglandin receptor EP1, EP2, EP4, FP and IP or a derivative thereof. Pilbeam, et al., Prostaglandins and bone metabolism, 1996, In: Bilezikian, et al. Ed. Principles of Bone Biology. San Diego: Academic Press; Weinreb, et al., Expression of the prostaglandin E(2) (PGE(2)) receptor subtype EP(4) and its regulation by PGE(2) in osteoblastic cell lines and adult rat bone tissue(1), Bone. 28(3):275-81, 2001.
Fibroblast growth factors may also be employed together with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I. Fibroblast growth factors include aFGF, bFGF and related peptides with FGF activity. Hurley Florkiewicz; Fibroblast growth factor and vascular endothelial growth factor families. 1996. In: J. P. Bilezikian, et. al. Ed. Principles of Bone Biology. San Diego: Academic Press.
In addition to bone resorption inhibitors and osteoanabolic agents, there are also other agents known to be beneficial for the skeleton through the mechanisms which are not precisely defined. These agents may also be favorably combined with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I
Vitamin D and Vitamin D derivatives may also be employed together with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I. Vitamin D and Vitamin D derivatives include: natural vitamin D, 25-OH-vitamin D3, 1xcex1,25(OH)2 vitamin D3, 1xcex1-OH-vitamin D3, 1xcex1-OH-vitamin D2, dihydrotachysterol, 26,27-F6-1xcex1, 25(OH)2 vitamin D3, 19-nor-1xcex1, 25(OH)2 vitamin D3, 22-oxacalcitriol, calcipotriol, 1xcex1, 25(OH)2-16-ene-23-yne-vitamin D3 (Ro 23-7553), EB1089, 20-epi-1xcex1, 25(OH)2 vitamin D3, KH1060, ED71, 1xcex1, 24(S)-(OH)2 vitamin D3, 1xcex1, 24(R)-(OH)2 vitamin D3. (Jones G. Pharmacological mechanisms of therapeutics: vitamin D and analogs. 1996. In: J. P. Bilezikian, et. al. Ed. Principles of Bone Biology. San Diego: Academic Press).
Vitamin K and Vitamin K derivatives may also be employed together with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I. Vitamin K and Vitamin K derivatives include: menatetrenone (vitamin K2). Shiraki, et al., Vitamin K2 (menatetrenone) effectively prevents fractures and sustains lumbar bone mineral density in osteoporosis, J Bone Miner Res. 15: 515-21.
Soy isoflavones including ipriflavone may be employed together with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I.
Fluoride salts, including sodium fluoride (NaF) or monosodium fluorophosphate (MFP) may also be employed together with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I Dietary calcium supplements may also be employed together with the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I. Dietary calcium supplements include calcium carbonate, calcium citrate and natural calcium salts (Heaney, Calcium, 1996, In: J. P. Bilezikian, et. al. Ed. Principles of Bone Biology. San Diego: Academic Press).
Daily dosage ranges for bone resorption inhibitors, osteoanabolic agents and other agents which may be used to benefit the skeleton when used in combination with the compounds of structural formula I are those which are known in the art. In such combinations, generally the daily dosage range for the tissue selective androgen receptor modulator of structural formula I is 0.01 to 1000 mg per adult human per day, more preferably from 0.1 to 200 mg/day. However, adjustments to decrease the dose of each agent may be made due to the increased efficacy of the combined agent.
In particular, when a bisphosphonate is employed, dosages of 2.5 to 100 mg/day (measured as the free bisphosphonic acid) are appropriate for treatment, more preferably 5 to 20 mg/day, especially about 10 mg/day. Prophylactically, doses of about 2.5 to about 10 mg/day and especially about 5 mg/day should be employed. For reduction in side-effects, it may be desirable to administer the combination of the compound of structural formula I and the bisphosphonate once a week. For once weekly administration, doses of about 15 mg to 700 mg per week of bisphosphonate and 0.07 to 7000 mg of the compound of structural formula I may be employed, either separately, or in a combined dosage form. The compound of strucutral formula I may be favorably administered in a controlled-release delivery device, particularly for once weekly administration.
For the treatment of atherosclerosis, hypercholesterolemia, hyperlipidemia, the compounds of structural formula I may be effectively administered in combination with one or more additional active agents. The additional active agent or agents can be lipid altering compounds such as HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors, or agents having other pharmaceutical activities, or agents that have both lipid-altering effects and other pharmaceutical activities. Examples of HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors include statins in their lactonized or dihydroxy open acid forms and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters thereof, including but not limited to lovastatin (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,767); simvastatin (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,784); dihydroxy open-acid simvastatin, particularly the ammonium or calcium salts thereof; pravastatin, particularly the sodium salt thereof (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,227); fluvastatin particularly the sodium salt thereof (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,772); atorvastatin, particularly the calcium salt thereof (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,995); cerivastatin, particularly the sodium salt thereof (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,080), and nisvastatin also referred to as NK-104 (see PCT international publication number WO 97/23200). Additional active agents which may be employed in combination with a compound of structural formula I include, but are not limited to, HMG-CoA synthase inhibitors; squalene epoxidase inhibitors; squalene synthetase inhibitors (also known as squalene synthase inhibitors), acyl-coenzyme A: cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT) inhibitors including selective inhibitors of ACAT-1 or ACAT-2 as well as dual inhibitors of ACAT1 and -2; microsomal triglyceride transfer protein (MTP) inhibitors; probucol; niacin; cholesterol absorption inhibitors such as SCH-58235 also known as ezetimibe and 1-(4-fluorophenyl)-3(R)-[3(S)-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-hydroxypropyl)]-4(S)-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-azetidinone, which is described in U.S. Pat. No.""s 5,767,115 and 5,846,966; bile acid sequestrants; LDL (low density lipoprotein) receptor inducers; platelet aggregation inhibitors, for example glycoprotein IIb/IIIa fibrinogen receptor antagonists and aspirin; human peroxisome proliferator activated receptor gamma (PPARxcex3) agonists including the compounds commonly referred to as glitazones for example troglitazone, pioglitazone and rosiglitazone and, including those compounds included within the structural class known as thiazolidinediones as well as those PPARxcex3 agonists outside the thiazolidinedione structural class; PPARxcex1 agonists such as clofibrate, fenofibrate including micronized fenofibrate, and gemfibrozil; PPAR dual xcex1/xcex3 agonists; vitamin B6 (also known as pyridoxine) and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof such as the HCl salt; vitamin B12 (also known as cyanocobalamin); folic acid or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or ester thereof such as the sodium salt and the methylglucamine salt; anti-oxidant vitamins such as vitamin C and E and beta carotene; beta-blockers; angiotensin II antagonists such as losartan; angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors such as enalapril and captopril; calcium channel blockers such as nifedipine and diltiazam; endothelian antagonists; agents such as LXR ligands that enhance ABC1 gene expression; bisphosphonate compounds such as alendronate sodium; and cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitors such as rofecoxib and celecoxib as well as other agents known to be useful in the treatment of these conditions.
Daily dosage ranges for HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors when used in combination with the compounds of structural formula I correspond to those which are known in the art. Similarly, daily dosage ranges for the HMG-CoA synthase inhibitors; squalene epoxidase inhibitors; squalene synthetase inhibitors (also known as squalene synthase inhibitors), acyl-coenzyme A: cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT) inhibitors including selective inhibitors of ACAT-1 or ACAT-2 as well as dual inhibitors of ACAT1 and -2; microsomal triglyceride transfer protein (MTP) inhibitors; probucol; niacin; cholesterol absorption inhibitors including ezetimibe; bile acid sequestrants; LDL (low density lipoprotein) receptor inducers; platelet aggregation inhibitors, including glycoprotein IIb/IIa fibrinogen receptor antagonists and aspirin; human peroxisome proliferator activated receptor gamma (PPARxcex3) agonists; PPARxcex1 agonists; PPAR dual xcex1/xcex3 agonists; vitamin B6; vitamin B12; folic acid; anti-oxidant vitamins; beta-blockers; angiotensin II antagonists; angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors; calcium channel blockers; endothelian antagonists; agents such as LXR ligands that enhance ABC1 gene expression; bisphosphonate compounds; and cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitors also corespond to those which are known in the art, although due to the combined action with the compounds of structural formula I, the dosage may be somewhat lower when administered in combination.
In accordance with the method of the present invention, the individual components of the combination can be administered separately at different times during the course of therapy or concurrently in divided or single combination forms. The instant invention is therefore to be understood as embracing all such regimes of simultaneous or alternating treatment and the term xe2x80x9cadministeringxe2x80x9d is to be interpreted accordingly. It will be understood that the scope of combinations of the compounds of this invention with other agents useful for treating diseases caused by androgen deficiency or that can be ameliorated by addition of androgen.
The following examples are provided to further illustrate details for the preparation and use of the compounds of the present invention. The examples are not intended to be limitations on the scope of the instant invention in any way, and they should not be so construed. Furthermore, the compounds described in the following examples are not to be construed as forming the only genus that is considered as the invention, and any combination of the compounds or their moieties may itself form a genus. Those skilled in the art will readily understand that known variations of the conditions and processes of the following preparative procedures can be used to prepare these compounds. All temperatures are in degrees Celsius unless noted otherwise.
Abbreviations: Ac represents acetyl; AR is the androgen receptor; cPr is cyclopropyl; ddWater is distilled, deionized water; DMEM is Dulbecco""s Modified Eagle Media; DMF is dimethyl formamide; EDTA is ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid; EGTA is ethylene bis(oxyethylenenitrolo) tetraacetic acid; Et represents ethyl; FCS is fetal calf serum; HAP is hydroxylapatite; hAR is the human androgen receptor; Me is methyl; MEM is Minimum Essential Media; min. is minute; NMM is N-methyl morpholine; PBS is phosphate buffered saline (8 g NaCl, 0.2 g KCl, 1.44 g Na2HPO4, 0.24 KH2PO4 dissolve into H2O to make 1 L and adjust pH to 7.4 with HCl); Ph is phenyl; pQCT is peripheral quantitative computer tomography; R1881 is methyltrienolone, an androgen receptor agonist; RhAR is the rhesus androgen receptor; SARM is a tissue selective androgen receptor modulator; SEAP is secreted alkaline phosphatase; TAC is triamcinolone acetonide; THF is tetrahydrofuran. 